My Saccharine Rose
by xxHarleyxx
Summary: Kelly has finally returned to Gotham after years of being away, unaware of any-thing or any-one in the destructive city. What happens when she catches the eye of the notorious murdering clown, the Joker :
1. One

_My Saccharine rose_

_A Big hi to anyone reading this story :) i've been wanting to write a Joker fic with my own character for a while and have a few 'alternatives' typed up and taking up space on my computer...SOOO... i chose my favourite and decided to actually do something with it. Hope you all enjoy Reviews are appreciated, loved, adored etc. Please Review! love Harleyxx_

Kelly

I opened my eyes with a loud yawn and sat up stretching. I always had trouble waking up in the morning…I was more of a night person. Nocturnal my parents called me. I looked at the clock. I was late. Again! I jumped from my bed, showered quickly and dressed in a pair of jeans a white jumper and scarf. I quickly shoved my glasses over my green eyes, clipped my favorite gold locket around my neck and threw a bracelet over my wrist, leaving my light brown hair out as it dried in soft curls down to the small of my back. After stuffing my books in my bag and grabbing an apple from the kitchen I raced out the door and down the driveway.

When I was well past half-way to school I slowed my pace, falling into a walk and puffing wildly to catch my breath. As I walked I wound my hair into a bun, pulling any loose strands out of my face. I breathed the cool morning air in deeply and took in my surroundings. I had been in Gotham for little over a month but it still hadn't registered to me that I really was back. I had lived here with my parents five years ago, when I had been thirteen. We traveled a lot and traditionally we only stayed for two years. Two days after my fifteenth birthday we had packed up and left. Usually we never went back to a place we had already lived in but my dad had never been the same since leaving Gotham. He had said it was the most comfortable place he had ever been and no-where else felt like home. At the same time mum found work far more enjoyable in Gotham, she said the atmosphere inspired her paintings. She was an artist, my dad was a doctor. They could forget about the crime rate in return for their happiness. For me it wasn't really an issue where we lived, I didn't keep friends because of our constant moving and so never really missed any one. At the moment I hung out with my cousin who was in my year and she had introduced me to her 'group.' We clicked pretty well and…to be honest I've never really fitted in anywhere except Gotham. It feels right, but I still don't know why. I shrugged off the feeling and suddenly had the sense that I was being watched…it only lasted a second but it was still disturbing. I pulled my scarf tighter around my neck and lengthened my strides, turning a corner and walking behind a group of students from my school.

Joker

I leant against the alley wall and counted the money in my hand, a good haul. I shook my head and kicked the dead and bleeding man in front of me.

"Stupid carrying a grand and a half around in your jacket pocket!" I said, laughing loudly. My voice echoed off the alley walls. When the humor disappeared I shoved the money into my pocket, happy that it would be enough to by some food…and maybe even a new suit. I needed something fresh. After all the one I was wearing was already three days old! I grimaced at the thought and brushed down my suit jacket, wanting desperately to change into something more stylish. I strode to the end of the alley and stopped as I heard footsteps coming my way, I stayed hidden in the shadows. Maybe I'd get some extra cash from whoever was lucky enough to walk by. I pulled out my knife and got ready to attack. Must be this guys lucky day as well I thought too myself. I was bringing him from his mediocre, unknown state and making him famous. Another name to add to my 'killed' list. I sniffed. I was such a selfless guy, always thinking of the little people. My smile spread across my face as I raised my arm, my hand tingling to dig the knife into the flesh off another victim. They turned the corner and I froze the moment my eyes caught site of there's. So she wasn't a man. She wasn't even really a woman, she was still young. A girl. Usually that never really stopped me, I wasn't prejudiced about who I brought into the limelight but there was something about her that stopped me from striking. She was very beautiful…a face on her like a porcelain doll. Pale skin, pouted red lips, flushed cheeks and bright green eyes. They were shining excitedly and were filled with such purity. Such innocence… It made my smile grow even wider. She could be fun.

The girl walked past and I glanced over the alley wall, watching her walk. She pulled her hair up at the back and, strangely, shoved a pencil through the layers to hold it in place. I chuckled at the odd gesture and took her in, in her entirety. She was petite. Both short and thin but she still had a body which brought me an unfamiliar sensation, the longing to wrap my arms around her. Not to kill…but to protect and adore. I cocked my eyebrows. No-one had made me think such a thing before. I shoved the knife back into my pocket. And crossed my arms as I watched her. She was toned, her skin tight jeans clung to her legs showing them off and her curved hips swayed as she walked. The girl stiffened and clasped her scarf with small, delicate hands, wrapping it tighter. I noticed a pink scar across her palm and grew curious. She looked like the kind of girl who would be brought up in a church and know nothing bad, violent or adulterated. Her very aura screamed wholesomeness, kindness, selflessness… the perfection of white snow…or a dove…or a delicate rose. I smirked.

A rose. I backed into the shadows and as she quickened her pace around the corner I laughed.

"A rose is beautiful and the petals are soft and alluring. But every rose has its thorn sweets…every one has a …fiery, _dangerous_ side."

I laughed again. How very…interesting. My first social experiment had failed, the man had taken himself out of the game before I had been given the chance…but that didn't matter. No-one knew about that failure. This time I had a new experiment. How long would it take to sway the little princess's mind? To bring her down to my level. Judging by MY persuasive powers? Ha! Not long. And then I'd have a puppet to show off to Batsy… proof that with enough push anyone could become. Crazy. I straightened my jacket; the term used by 'the bat' was an insult. I knew I wasn't crazy…I was just ahead of the curb. On a higher level to the rest of society, I was a revolutionary.

I strode down the path that the girl had followed and as I passed a particularly large rose bush I wrapped my hand around the stem of the most beautiful one I could see. I pulled the flower clean from the bush and held it up to my face, smelling the sweet fragrance of its petals. I wonder what she would smell like. Her hair, her skin…

I ran my hand over the soft petals, a trickle of blood running down my palm from the thorn.

"Oh yes-" I laughed, my heart burning with excitement "This would be fun!"


	2. Two

Kelly

I sat in class bored out of my mind. Math's wasn't exactly my best subject. I was more into art and English…the meaningful subjects. In my opinion the ones you actually had to really think about. Rather then just use equations, calculators and numbers to find the answer to my questions I wanted to discover them and research them, to know everything and delve deeply into its mystery. I stared out the window at the autumn leaves, flowing around in the breeze. As I followed the path of a bright red leave, from the tree to the sky, I thought I noticed a man standing outside the school grounds. I squinted, noticing a purple suit but then he was gone. I blinked. It was probably my over-exaggerative imagination. I sighed and to my relief the bell rang, signaling my freedom. I packed up my things and practically ran from the room and out into the sunshine. The art block was at the bottom of the school and I walked along the fence on my way, trying to see if the man really had been there. I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped out of my skin.

"Kelly?"

I let out a relieved breath.

"Oh, it's you Brent."

The football captain. I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I already knew what he was about to ask…

"So Kelly, ready to go out with me yet?"

"I told you Brent. I don't date."

"Why not!"

"I just don't want to. I guess I haven't found the right guy yet." I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry but you're just not the guy I'm looking for."

"What's your type then? I can be that guy!"

Typical dumb sports jock.

"I don't know." I admitted. "I've been out with people before…a variety. None of them seemed right though."

"And that means?"

I looked at him seriously.

"I guess I'm looking for someone different…someone who isn't like the rest of the civilization."

I thought I heard a laugh in the distance and my head jerked up, I shook it off and smiled apologetically at the boy in front of me.

"Sorry Brent. But hey you never know, maybe one day…"

He didn't say anything else and walked off, leaving me feeling guilty. I hated hurting people's feelings or upsetting them. I forgot about the incident in art and spent all my time painting, using every possible inch of me to create something, worthwhile. No-matter how big, how intricate or how bright my creations were they never seemed to be enough. And the message was always so little…not enough meaning. I'm a hard person to satisfy…I thought to myself. The day ended and after being teased by my cousin about the constant attention I got from boys I finally managed to escape and head home. Every girl at the school would kill to be in my position, but I hated attention from guys. I hated the attention full stop. I was more of a quiet person…someone who would rather be next to the limelight not exactly in it. As I passed under one of the large oak trees along my path a single rose fell right past my face and onto the ground at my feet. I couldn't help but smile at the surrealistic theme of it and stooped down to pick it up. There was a small note attached with purple ribbon, I turned the paper over and read:

_Because you caught my eye, and I want to see that beautiful smile of yours. _

_- J _

My eyes lit up and I absolutely beamed. It was the sweetest thing any one had ever done for me. I frowned and looked up, down and from side to side. No-one else was here but me, so it had to be mine but. Who had given it to me? I didn't know anyone called J…or with a name beginning with J. I pondered the mystery of the rose and ran the soft petals over my cheek. They were so delicate and the scent was beautiful. I smelt the sweetness of the rose and closed my eyes, savoring the moment, before I continued on, homeward bound.

Joker

I followed her and watched as the girl sat in the classroom. When she was given a break to eat she sat with a group of other students but she looked lost when she was around them. Daydreaming and completely in a world of her own…uncaring to the thoughts and opinions of those around her. Again, very curious. Teenage girls were known to be talkative, gossiping little brats. I continued to watch her and when she was back in the classroom she grew bored again, her eyes glazing over as she fell into her own world. I edged closer to the school gates and her eyes widened as she looked out, noticing me. I retreated out of view but still close enough so that I could hear her when she passed by not long after. She was searching through the trees and across the street. Looking for me. The idea made my skin burn strangely, another sensation I had never felt. I played with the rose in my hands and a large and dumb looking boy walked over to her…

I chuckled to myself after he had spoken. She looked completely uninterested. And the chances that she would go for him… impossible. I listened intently. So she had been with someone before. Unexpected. I don't know why but the thought caused my heart to stab painfully. I hadn't even met the girl and she was causing things in me I never knew could happen!! I shook my head. So strange…

"-none of them seemed right though."

I frowned…she was unsatisfied. That would make my job easier…she wouldn't be hard to convince, it would be easy.

"_I guess I'm looking for someone different…someone who isn't like the rest of the civilization." _

I laughed loudly. The odds…the chances…the proposal of it! Someone unlike the rest of civilization! I laughed again. This would be FAR too easy… how did the saying go? Like taking candy from a baby? That of course was an atrocious idea… a horrible joke…but a useful enough term.

I waited until the girl had left the school grounds before climbing easily into a nearby tree. As she walked by I dropped my gift for her to find, landing of course perfectly in front of her. As she stooped to grab the rose I slipped down and away where I wouldn't be spotted. I watched as her lips spread into a joyful smile. Again another strange feeling…something in my stomach. Fluttering? Tickling? It was much like a butterfly. I tried to be rid of it but as she wiped the rose across her cheek the feeling grew stronger. I hated not being in control and so I pulled out my knife and ran off in the other direction…doing what I do best would calm me down.


	3. three

KELLY

I sat in my room, finishing off my homework. The rose was sat in a vase filled with icy water. Every few seconds I would look up and stare at it wondrously before pulling out the note and reading it again. Who? The question swam in my mind, distracting me from everything else. I gave up on my work, changed into an old pair of track pants, slippers and a large jersey before descending the stairs into the kitchen. Mum and dad were busily watching the news and I went straight to the cupboard, pulling out a box of cereal and making myself up a bowl. I sat on the couch next to mum and she shook her head.

"Eating cereal before bed again?"

I shrugged, eating a mouthful.

"Tastes good… why not?" I joked and dad chuckled.

"Nocturnal…" he reminded me and I grinned.

"I know." I laughed, turning my attention to the T.V. There were the remnants of a huge fire along with three charred and un-recognizable bodies on the screen.

"What's this?" I asked, taking another spoonful of crunchy-nut.

"The work of another of Gotham's super villains," dad said shaking his head and tutting. "Crazy, disturbed men."

I grimaced.

I rarely watched television and never read the newspaper; I was usually to busy reading novels or painting so I knew absolutely nothing about the world around me. There could be a bank robbery in the room next door and I would be un-aware. Or I could walk up to a mass-murderer in the street and not know who he was. In a way it was scary that I knew nothing about Gotham, after all the crime was supposedly enormous, but then again…ignorance is bliss, right?

I finished my cereal, not listening to the rest of the news report and headed off to bed, I fell asleep with the moonlight shining brightly through my window and onto the blood red rose on the table beside my bed.

* * *

JOKER

I stole a car from outside a grocery store and drove to the outskirts of the city. It was growing late and I had work to do. I found a small apartment which seemed good enough for the night and I threw the couple inside, out. They were all too eager to leave the room when they saw who I was, so it wasn't difficult. I locked the door behind them, raided the fridge for some food and lay on the couch, turning on the T.V. I flicked irritably through the channels and found a news report on my latest crime. I sat up happily and listened to the anchor ramble on.

"_There, as of yet, is no certainty behind the criminal responsible for the destruction of the warehouse but a joker card was found at the scene of the crime and police are almost certain that it could only have been one man."_

I whistled at the screen. Now THIS was could television.

"_Mass murdering psychopath, the Joker is well-known for his green hair, trademark purple suit and pale complexion. He has often been said to look like a clown, as demonstrated by the dark circles around his eyes and the blood red of his lips. He is Gotham's most notorious killer and has escaped from Arkham a total of thirteen times! The victims he chooses seem to be of any age, sex or background. The three victims found at the crime scene tonight are still to be recognized and -"_

I clicked off the screen, the interesting part over. They didn't exactly have much to say about me! I mean, a couple of paragraphs and that was it? I should have hours of screen time dedicated to just me! What else would people want to watch? I stood up, stretched, and cleared the small dining table behind me. I found some paper and a pen in another room and began drawing up plans for my next joke, hopefully this time it would be far more attention grabbing! Maybe even with more media coverage as well.

* * *

_Authors note:_

_I know it's short, but this is more of a 'connector' chapter…just to fill the gap between the important stuff and all that. Next chapter coming soon…bound to get interesting :) _


	4. four

KELLY

I woke, dressed in my casual jeans, singlet and an over-sized jumper and pulled the hood over my head. For once I was awake early and I decided to bring my i-pod with me. I was tempted to also bring the rose; I didn't want to have to look away from it. There was something about the flower which drew me to it…but in the end I left it behind and filled my head with the blasting song lyrics from my head-phones. I walked slowly and decided to take the path through the park, having more time to get to school then I actually needed. I bopped my head along to the beat and as I strode under the trees and past the park benches I sung along happily. I passed the marble water fountain and smiled, grabbing a coin from my pocket and running over to it. Just for fun I turned my back, closed my eyes and made a wish…throwing the coin behind me.

"_I wish I could find something fun and satisfying…" _

It wasn't exactly a proper wish and it was very brief but it was true that at the moment nothing I did seemed completely fulfilling and I wanted the sensation of complete joy I used to get when I played games as a kid, or when I used to move schools…now everything seemed so drab. I turned to watch my coin float gracefully to the bottom of the pool of water and heard a 'plop' from the other side of the fountain. I arched my neck around and saw a second coin floating through the ripples before it sunk. I looked up and saw a man sitting on the fountains edge, his back to me. He sighed loudly and seemed to be looking out across the park. It was stupid but I wanted to go over to him and just talk. He was like gravity…he had a pull to him which was trying to drag me in. I opened my mouth to get his attention and quickly snapped it closed again, I adjusted my bag over my shoulder and strode back onto the path, keeping my head hidden under my hood as I walked away, embarrassed. When I was sure I was out of ear-shot I started up the music again, this time singing louder and swinging along to the beat as I walked. I was glad no-one was around to watch me dance around foolishly in public, but it made me feel free and so I kept singing, the fresh air and warm sun lifting my spirits.

* * *

JOKER

I went to the same spot I had been in yesterday when the girl had first caught my attention. I was far too early but that didn't matter. I looked up and down the deserted streets and as I did I noticed her in the distance. She turned off the path and into the park which wound around pointlessly, coming out near the school. I didn't understand why she would waste her time going through it but chased after her none the less. I walked quickly, following the grass hedge and entering through the gate. She ran off the path and over to the fountain as I spotted her and I laughed as she threw a coin over her head. I followed her example and took the other side of the fountain, sitting with my back to her and throwing in a spare coin. I felt her gaze on me the moment she looked and I smiled, certain she wouldn't be able to resist coming over or at least talking to me. No-body really could…well unless they were complete cowards. In which case they would run away screaming in fear. This girl wouldn't be like that, I knew she wasn't that type. She would be scared, oh yes she would be scared, but she would want to talk, or at least look at the face of the famous Joker. To be able to say she had been close to me. I felt confident at the thought and waited to hear her voice calling my name. I heard, instead, a soft snap and then footsteps hurriedly walking away. I frowned and turned around. She had left. I stood up quickly and followed behind her, intrigued by her reaction. She didn't seem to be trying to escape as most people did, she didn't even seem frightened. Simply flustered. Perhaps she hadn't recognized me without seeing my face…the suit and hair were give away enough but maybe she couldn't tell from that distance, she wasn't wearing those glasses today after all.

When she was a fair distance from the fountain she pulled something from her pocket, pressed a few buttons and began nodding her head slowly. As she walked she began moving her body strangely, shaking her hips and shoulders and bouncing with her steps. I raised an eyebrow and then she began to sing, loudly and with complete unawareness to the fact that I was behind her. I chuckled to myself; the sound of her voice wasn't so bad. Calming, soothing… I ran ahead of her, keeping behind the trees and noticed her eyes were closed. She was completely distracted. I had to stop myself from laughing as I fell into step directly behind her.

* * *

KELLY

I knew I was alone but felt that someone was right on my heel. I ignored the sensation and kept singing, kept dancing and even giggled at my own stupidity. Suddenly the feeling disappeared and as I turned around to check it out I walked straight into something hard. I squeaked as I stumbled and lost my balance falling back. I clenched my eyes shut, waiting to hit the ground when I stopped falling. I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I quickly stood myself up and whipped around to face the man I had bumped into. He was extremely tall, my head only just reached his chest and though he wasn't overly muscular or extremely built I could tell he was amazingly strong. It made me feel even smaller. I was far to embarrassed to look at his face and kept my head down, under the cover of my hood, my cheeks flushing bright red.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I murmured politely, hoping he would say it was alright and keep walking. He didn't move.

"I really didn't mean it." I said apologetically. Again he didn't move and still said nothing. I knew I'd have to face him and I sighed, starting at the feet. He had on perfectly polished black shoes which looked expensive; they were covered by a pair of purple suit pants. I looked up slightly. A green shirt, a purple suit coat and what looked like suspenders underneath. He had a tie around his neck. The colors were not ones I would choose at all but on him they worked. It suited his body type well and looked very stylish. I wondered what kind of a business this man worked for; as I was certain with clothing like that he would have to be rich. I frowned. Maybe he worked for that billionaire Bruce Wayne? Or something like that. I took a deep breath and allowed myself to look at his face, gasping the moment that I did. He had green hair, like his suit and his skin was very pale. He had bright red lips that were curled into a smile, showing his perfectly straight teeth. His eyes were darkened around the outside and were uniquely purple. The depth of them was intense and I felt myself growing lost as I stared into them curiously. He laughed. It caused the hair on the back of my neck to stand up but at the same time my skin tingled warmly.

"I'm sorry, sir." I said again with a smile. "I didn't mean to run into you."

He was handsome in an exceptional way and I couldn't stop myself from looking at him.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me with confusion, causing me to frown.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked with unease. His eyebrow went even higher and he laughed loudly, making my heart race.

"Hurt _me_? Not at all!"

I was relieved when he finally spoke and I liked the sound of his voice, it was attractive…hypnotic…alluring. Capturing. I nodded and out of habit I held out my hand to introduce myself.

"I'm Kelly." I said confidently waiting for him to give me a name in return. Instead he just laughed again and smiled at me with complete amusement.

"Your kidding!?" he said and I lowered my hand, hurt.

"No I wasn't. Sorry." I mumbled, trying to step past him. He put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"You don't know who I am?" he pressed, his eyes searching mine.

"Should I?" I answered, really having no clue who I was looking at.

"I should think so…I'm the most famous man in Gotham!"

The way he spoke of himself made me giggle and that caused him to smile even more. But this time it was not intriguing…he looked hungry.

"Well I'm afraid I've never seen you before." I answered in response to his silence. He nodded, eyeing me with a quizzical look. Un-expectantly he held out his hand.

"Call me Joker."

I frowned but shook his hand none the less.

"It's nice to meet you Mister Joker."

He smiled.

"So, Kelly. What is a young girl like you doing out here by yourself?"

I shrugged.

"Just walking to school, admiring the scenery and all that." I said honestly. He nodded.

"Aren't you worried? With all those criminals wondering around Gotham? It's a dangerous place…"

"Nah, it doesn't really worry me."

He looked surprised.

"Oh?"

"As long as you don't put yourself out there I don't see why you should get approached by anyone…dangerous."

He chuckled to himself.

"I see. Well I'm afraid to disappoint you Kelly but I'm afraid you're all wrong."

I crossed my arms defiantly.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He put a hand to my chin and lifted my face, my hood falling off.

"A pretty thing such as you doesn't have to put herself out there to be approached. You're already too attractive. Anyone would just have to glimpse you to be interested…" He winked and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I don't think so." I said honestly and he shook his head.

"I'm being honest. A young girl like you…very tempting. You should be careful. Especially being…what? Sixteen?"

My eyes widened and I laughed.

"Sixteen?!" I said, slightly insulted. "No."

"Fifteen?"

I laughed again, he really had no clue.

"I'm eighteen for another three days… Thankyou!" I said with sarcastic offense and Joker smirked.

"Eighteen…I never would have guessed."

"Why?" I asked curiously and he shrugged.

"Well your such a small little thing." He mocked and I laughed at his teasing nature. "And there's something in your eyes."

I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

He stepped closer.

"Well, they shine with such innocence. You would think you were only so very young. So naive…"

"I – um. Thankyou. I think?"

"Yes, it's a compliment. There is nothing wrong with being innocent, especially someone your age. It's cute."

He winked again and I turned away, embarrassed.

"Thanks." I said again, my voice wavering. I scolded myself for being stupid and pulled myself together. It didn't matter what I looked like on the outside, on the inside I was far different. I was strong, stubborn, determined. Well basically I was a woman you didn't want to mess with and I wanted to make that clear. I looked up, smirking.

"But cute? Well that's almost an insult. You wouldn't call the batman cute now would you?"

"Ah, so you have heard of the bat?"

I nodded.

"Who hasn't? But then again…he is kind of the only –er- person I do know about in Gotham. I'm not really into watching the news or reading the paper."

I shrugged and he nodded, never taking his gaze off of me.

"So, Kelly. Do tell me. Why would you not call the batman cute? Hmm?"

I laughed.

"Just those two words in the same sentence sound weird! And, well, no-one knows who he really is do they? We've only seen the 'outside of him' you know his mask. The bat side of him is a dangerous and frightening superhero but for all we know the 'real' side of him could be some boring accountant."

"And you're saying the same for yourself? Just because you look cute, it doesn't mean you are. There is another side to you?"

This time I winked.

"Exactly. Listen Mister Joker, it's been real nice talking to you but I better head off, don't want to be late for school."

He nodded again.

"Yes, I'll see you later Kelly."

"See ya, Mister J!"

I stepped passed him and walked off smiling. He was such a friendly man, very attractive in my opinion too, I was tempted to turn around and go so far as to ask for his number but he was probably too old for me. Mid twenties maybe? I tilted my head. Four or five years wasn't so bad…

* * *

JOKER 

She really had been distracted! The moment I stepped in front of her she walked straight into me. I quickly shot forward and stopped her from hitting the ground, holding onto her tightly. I watched as her eyes widened when she saw my hands and she rapidly stood herself up, standing away from me. She apologized quietly but I didn't move. I wanted her to look at me, to recognize me, to see her reaction. She apologized again and I still didn't answer. She sighed to herself and looked down at my feet, slowly trailing up and then looking me in the eye. She really was a beautiful little thing and I smiled as her mouth fell open, eyes widening further as she took in my every detail. Fear. Such a wonderful thing. I waited for the terrified whisper of: 'Joker!' but it never came; she just stared at me dumbly. Of course, star struck, she had probably lost her ability of speech. It had happened before when people had been this close to me. I laughed.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to run into you."

She sounded so genuine, not a tremble of fear in her voice. It made me frown. No-one had ever called me sir before. How strange.

"Did I hurt you?"

I couldn't hold in my laugh at the absurd idea. The possibility of someone like her hurting _me _was ridiculous! Poor, naïve, girl.

"Hurt _me_? Not at all!"

I could see her lose her self for a minute…drawn in by my very voice. She was falling already and I wasn't even trying! Ridiculous. She gained her composure and held out her hand.

"I'm Kelly."

Kelly. A pretty name. But – wait. She was introducing herself. Did that mean she wanted me to do the same?! I laughed.

"Your kidding!?"

"No I wasn't. Sorry."

She looked upset and turned to leave but I quickly stopped her. She had misunderstood.

"You don't know who I am?" I tried to see a sign, a hint that she was lying. But she wasn't. impossible.

"Should I?"

**&!?#!  
**  
She had to be Joking! How could she not know me? Everyone knew who I was! My very name stuck fear into the hearts of fellow villains, kids told horror stories about me at parties! Anything to do with clowns was no longer for sale in Gotham. And she didnt know who I WAS!! **&#((!**

ahem. i kept myself completely composed, not letting my...COMPLETE disbelief show on my face.

"I should think so…I'm the most famous man in Gotham!" I said proudly. She still looked confused and I stared at her. There was certainly no one like her in Gotham, she was different, it made me want to know more about her, to break her, to use her for my every will!

"Well I'm afraid I've never seen you before."

She broke me from my daze and I nodded. My mind completely made up. There was no doubt about it, no turning back. It started right here and now, I would make her mine! I held out my hand. A man with charm could be so dangerous, a saying which was made for me.

"Call me Joker."

We introduced ourselves officially and I inched closer to her, but only enough so that she wouldn't notice.

"So, Kelly. What is a young girl like you doing out here by yourself?"

"Just walking to school, admiring the scenery and all that.

"Aren't you worried? With all those criminals wondering around Gotham? It's a dangerous place…"

"Nah, it doesn't really worry me."

I frowned. How could she not be afraid? Everyone was afraid! Every pathetic, cowardly person in Gotham couldn't step out their front door without worrying about me or any other villain wondering the streets near by. It was because of me this city lived in crazed fear! And yet here she was, alone, right beside me…completely unfazed.

"Oh?"

"As long as you don't put yourself out there I don't see why you should get approached by anyone…dangerous."

I chuckled. How wrong she was. She hadn't 'put herself out there' and here I was, the most dangerous man in Gotham…far more then interested in her! I told her how absurd her idea was and she scoffed, crossing her arms in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I grabbed her chin. The moment my skin brushed against hers I realized just how badly I had been dying to touch her, my hand burned and I wanted to be closer, to pull her close to me and hold her tightly. It surprised me, usually such proximity with someone only made me want to break through their flesh, to see the rich, red blood from inside poor out onto the floor around them. But no, not her. Her hood fell off revealing her face completely. I imagined her painted up, looking as clown like as me and I sighed quietly to myself.

"A pretty thing such as you doesn't have to put herself out there to be approached. You're already too attractive. Anyone would just have to glimpse you to be interested…" I winked, knowing it would drive her crazy. Again her cheeks flushed as they had yesterday and it brought back those stupid butterflies! Well…I knew how to get rid of them. I'd simply have to find a victim later on. I continued to woo her, but she was modest and disbelieving. It was foolish.

"Especially being…what? Sixteen?" I didn't know exactly but having never taken my eyes from hers I could only guess that would be her age…she couldn't be older.

"Sixteen? No."

"Fifteen?"

She laughed again and I felt my fist clench. I didn't like being laughed at. I was tempted to slap her but the feeling quickly disappeared and she answered.

"I'm eighteen for another three days… Thankyou!"

Then she would be nineteen soon. Unexpected. I smirked, I had nothing against her being older. I wouldn't want someone I was pursuing to be too young. This seemed to be working out better then I had hoped.

"Eighteen…I never would have guessed."

"Why?"

"Well you're such a small little thing!" It was true, she was tiny. I could have snapped her arm in one of my hands. I looked at her eagerly.

"And there's something in your eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they shine with such innocence. You would think you were only so very young. So naive…"

"I – um. Thankyou. I think?"

"Yes, it's a compliment. There is nothing wrong with being innocent, especially someone your age. It's cute."

I winked again and she looked away, the flush of her face made my stomach churn and I couldn't help the smile on my face, I didn't have to fake it to entice her, it came naturally. She thanked me again and then, suddenly, seemed to change. She straightened up and her eyes blazed with a fire that hadn't been there before. It interested me. She took my compliment as an insult and brought…the bat! Into our conversation, my teeth ground together in my mouth, she knew him but not me! It didn't matter if she didn't watch television or read, she should have known who I was! I felt the same stab in my heart from yesterday and recognized it as jealousy. Again my fists clenched and I hid the emotion away, forgetting about it so I didn't strike at her,

"So, Kelly. Do tell me. Why would you not call the batman cute? Hmm?"

"Just those two words in the same sentence sound weird! And, well, no-one knows who he really is do they? We've only seen the 'outside of him' you know his mask. The bat side of him is a dangerous and frightening superhero but for all we know the 'real' side of him could be some boring accountant."

"And you're saying the same for yourself? Just because you look cute, it doesn't mean you are. There is another side to you?"

I knew that would gave been the case. My rose, your thorns are hidden. I smirked. I would find out everything about her in time, I would know her secret desires and passions, the things she feared and hated, the things that angered her and upset her. Everything! She winked at me and I held back a laugh. She was far more confident then I had first thought, but I would break her down. I was the one in charge, not her.

"Exactly. Listen Mister Joker, it's been real nice talking to you but I better head off, don't want to be late for school."

"Yes, I'll see you later Kelly."

"See ya, Mister J!"

I beamed. Mister J. I liked it. It was something I had never been called before. I pet name. I walked from the park and thought of our conversation. A lot of it had been unexpected but I had begun my experiment. She certainly had begun falling for me; the faintest hint of desire had been present in her eyes. I wondered if she had ever felt desire toward anyone before and had a feeling that perhaps she hadn't. I laughed that I would cause such feelings in someone so untainted. As I threw open the park gate a man headed to work walked past me, un-aware. I pulled out my knife and stabbed it into his back, the butterflies, the stabbing and burning all disappearing being replaced by pure ecstasy! I laughed loudly, digging the knife in deeper and forgetting, for the moment, that Kelly even existed.

_Authors note: _

_I know this repeats the scene twice but i thought, being their first conversation and everything, that it should be seen from both Kelly's and Joker's point of view. Just to give you an idea about what they both were thinking...being up close. Plus I always wondered what the Joker would think if he met someone who DIDN"T know him...you know with that ego and all! Anyways, thankyou to anyone who has read this far. Review please, tell me what you think and how i can improve the story, maybe even some ideas of what you guys might want to see happen. Love. Harley. xx _


	5. five

KELLY

I was woken early by the sudden yelling of

'Happy Birthday!' by mum and dad. Three days had passed since I had met Mister Joker and I hadn't seen him since. I doubted I would ever see him again. But I couldn't get him out of my mind; he was just so…well there wasn't one word that could describe him! I climbed from my bed and sighed sadly when I noticed that the rose had crumpled and the petals were black and dead. I shrugged and smiled excitedly at my parents.

"I can't believe your nineteen."

"You're growing up so fast!"

"Just think, in a couple more weeks you'll be graduating from high school!"

I hugged my parents and skipped downstairs for pancakes, mum always made them on my birthday and they were always smothered in honey and topped with strawberries and banana. It was heaven! After opening a couple of presents, a charm bracelet from mum - to match hers, a camera from dad – because I loved photography and some art equipment, I got ready for school and headed off. For me jeans and shirts, with jumpers in winter, were all that I needed, I never bothered much with the latest styles and trends or designer wear. I never cared for it. At school I got a happy birthday from my cousin but otherwise the day carried on as normal. I liked it better that way; I was more of a quiet person, happy in her own little world. I walked home slowly, taking the route through the park. I half hoped that I'd see Mister Joker there, just so I could speak to him again, but of course he wasn't.

"To busy in his business room…" I muttered under my breath, slightly disappointed. It was wrong to think of him so much, after all he was older. But my dad was three years older then my mum…I convinced myself…and age was just a number. I shook my head. I'd spoken to him once and already was falling for him. What was wrong with me?

I forgot about Mister Joker when I got home. My parents decided we would go out for dinner as a celebration and a farewell. I'd be moving out soon, getting an apartment of my own and going to university, so we were spending as much time together as we could whilst I was still living in the 'nest.'

I showered, wrapped myself snugly in a towel and blow-dried my hair. It hung in soft curls over my shoulders and my fringe flicked to the side, partially covering my left eye. I nodded when I was satisfied, quickly shutting my curtains – stupid having not done it earlier – and then began searching through my cupboard for something to wear. Usually I'd be happy, again, in jeans, but since we were going to the best restaurant in town I thought that might be a little inappropriate. Instead I dug out a dress my aunty had bought me last year for my eighteenth; I'd never worn it and decided to give it a try. I slipped it over my shoulders, pulled it down and pulled up the zip. A perfect fit. The dress was made with red satin and had been designed as a halter neck, the cut coming rather low and showing more of my chest then I felt comfortable. The bodice was tight and had red ribbon at the back to pull it even tighter. I struggled to do it up properly but managed none the less and tied a small bow at the end. The skirts flowed down gracefully and trailed behind me as I walked, the fabric swishing around my feet as if it were caught in a breeze. It reminded me of Moulin rouge – satine's gorgeous dress. Pity I didn't have red hair too, I could have said I was going to a dress up party if I saw anyone I knew. Oh well. I dug out a pair of black heels, shoved them on my feet and pulled half of my hair up, twisting it delicately and holding it in place with a gold clip. I stuffed a few things in my bag and walked as quickly as my heels would allow down the stairs and out the door, joining my waiting parents in the driveway. As I climbed into the car and dad backed out I was certain I saw someone standing behind the bushes, watching us as we drove away.

JOKER 

I held the knife in front of me with one hand and the large bunch of roses in another.

"Thanks." I said to the shop-keeper as I walked off with the stolen bouquet. The moment I stepped from his store I saw him lunge for the phone. Pointless, I'd be long gone by the time the cops got here anyway. I whistled as I walked down the street, people were whispering and screaming as I passed them, running out of my way and hiding underneath tables and inside other stores. I ignored them; I had more important things then killing tonight. I'd already bought and put on my new suit, purple – as I liked. I now had the roses. There was one more thing and then I'd be set.

I strolled casually into the jewelers shop, pulled out my knife and closed my eyes as the screams exploded around me at every side.

"Every one, down!" I said calmly, not bothering to raise my voice. When I opened my eyes everyone had done as they were told. As I expected they would. I walked to the glass counter and leant on it carefully, giving the woman behind it a friendly smile.

"Hi there." I said. She fainted. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the man not far to her left.

"She wasn't of any help; I think you should fire her for bad customer service."

The man stared at me, gob-smacked, not saying a word.

"Kay, look. I want I diamond. But not just any diamond. It has to be shaped like a heart. Think you can help me out?"

The man's face paled but he managed to get his voice working.

"O-Over h-here we have our readily-readily shaped d-diamonds." He pointed to a glass cabinet beside me and I grinned. Patting him on the head.

"Thanks." I turned my back on him and heard a crash as he fainted as well. I looked at the woman cowering beside the cabinet I was headed towards, I laughed.

"Useless aren't they?" I said to her and her lip began to tremble. They were all beginning to annoy me, but if I killed one…they would all have to go. And I didn't have that sort of time. I quickly scanned the contents of the cabinet and let out another laugh when I saw the perfect gift. I pulled back my sleeve and shoved my hand through the glass, sending shards flying everywhere. My hand wrapped around the diamond I wanted and I pulled it swiftly out of place, shoving it in my pocket.

"Thanks." I said as I left the store, tempted to scare them all a bit longer. But I was on a tight schedule.

By the time I had made it to Kelly's house it was growing dark. It was easy enough to find, having followed her home that afternoon. I made my way to the front door when a light clicked on up-stairs. I looked up as Kelly came to the window. She was in nothing more then a towel and closed the curtains slowly, staring out at the night sky. Seeing her that way caused my body to burn with desire and I shook my head violently. She was my experiment…nothing else! Rather then disturb her as she was, I waited, hiding behind the bushes, until I thought she had had long enough to get dressed. The moment I stood up the front door opened. Two adults came out first, both climbing into the small car in the driveway. A few minutes later I heard Kelly's heels clicking down the stairs. I expected to see her in her jeans…it seemed to be the only thing she ever wore. But no. she stepped through the doorway in a blood red dress and I felt my mouth fall open. It clung tightly to her thin, shapely figure and the top had a plunging neckline. I licked my lips as she followed her parents to the car, her hips swaying sensually with every step. She didn't look sixteen like that! Not in the slightest…she didn't even look nineteen! The car door was shut loudly and I felt her gaze on me as the car backed out. When the car disappeared around the corner I jumped from the bushes, embarrassed that I should have to hide in such a way. I brushed down my suit, easily climbed the fence into the backyard and used my beloved knife to un-pick the back door. I slid it open quietly and crept into the small house, searching the walls for a light-switch. It was-cute. The walls painted in soft colors, photos hung in various places and everything neat and tidy. I went straight for the staircase and climbed it upstairs, admiring the photos along the way. I laughed at every one. Kelly – as a baby in her mothers arms. Kelly as a toddler – riding a bike. Kelly with her dad, holding up a large fish. The last one caught my attention and I snatched it from the wall, holding it up to get a better look. This one looked recent…perhaps no longer then a year or so earlier. It was labeled Halloween. Kelly's parents were dressed as what looked like vampires. But Kelly. She had on a skin tight red and black checkered costume. Gloves, boots and a black lace skirt. Her hair was pulled into piggy-tails. On her cheeks were red circles, her eyes black circles, her lips deep red. She was supposed to be a rag-doll, or at least that's what it looked like. I climbed the rest of the stairs, never taking my eyes from the photo. Seeing her dressed like that…it warmed my heart. I loved it. I scanned the rumpus room for a bin, tore the photo from the frame and carefully ripped everything around Kelly's shape. I shoved her into my pocket and threw the rest away, moving off to find her room. She seemed to like red. One wall was painted in the color I, also, loved so much. The color of blood. I smiled and closed the door behind me. One wall red, two white and the other was completely covered in pictures, drawings and posters. I admired it. 'inspiration wall.' It said. So she was an artist, like me. Another thing we had in common. I stood for a while, taking in every image she had hung up before I turned to the rest of the room. She had a four poster bed, the drapes around it, the bed covers and the curtains were all a matching diamond pattern. Red and black. Around the bed frame she had wrapped flashing lights and there had to be at least seven or eight pillows piled on top of each other. I shook my head.

"Princess." I said aloud. Her cupboard doors were both taken up with band posters, I frowned at them and was half tempted to rip them into shreds, but that wasn't what I was here to do. I opened one of the drawers on Kelly's desk and began shoving everything in side. When it was completely clear I shoved the drawer closed and replaced everything with my vase of roses. They made the dying, single rose beside them look disgusting and I laughed, also pulling out my second gift and a note. I carefully placed the box down beside the vase and propped my note up in clear view. I turned to leave when a notebook on her chair caught my eye. I lifted it carefully and my laugh filled the room. A drawing. It was amazing. Well of course it was – it was of me. I flicked through the notebook quickly and smiled when I realized. Her diary. I shoved it in my jacket, along with the photo and left the house, not traveling far. I would be there when she got home – I wanted to see her expression when she found what I had left.


	6. six

KELLY

It was well past mid-night by the time we got home and my parents went straight to bed. Out of habit I quickly cleaned the kitchen, took out the rubbish and then headed to bed myself. I pulled out my hair as I climbed the stairs sleepily; I ran my fingers through the layers and shook them up a bit. I turned on my bedroom light and closed the door, locking it behind me. I looked out the window. Had I left the curtains open before? I shook my head – to tired to care – and moved over to close them. I stopped when I saw the full moon and sighed blissfully. It was beautiful. Pale and white, glowing down with such brilliance. I decided to leave the curtains as they were pulled off my shoes, throwing them aside one by one. I went to grab my diary and my jaw fell open. On my desk was a vase of roses, there had to be at least thirty of them! They were fresh, deep red with tiny droplets of water on the petals. I gasped and ran over, taking the flowers into my arms and smelling the delicious fragrance. At that moment a glimmering silver box caught my eye and I couldn't help but smile. I put down the flowers and instead picked up the box. It was long and thin and was tied with a light blue ribbon. I opened it carefully and gasped again, even louder. Inside was a glimmering diamond, carved into the shape of a paintbrush. I felt tears welling in my eyes at the beauty of such a thing and I ran my hand over it gently.

"Who-" I started, finding the note the very next second. I recognized the scrawl instantly and laughed as I read it:

_To Kelly,_

_Happy Birthday._

_- Love J _

Short, sweet and straight to the point. I sighed and hugged the note to my chest. My eyes snapped open as two and two clicked together. Mister Joker? But it couldn't have been…I got that first rose before I met him! I frowned. But it could have been him…and he is the only guy I know with a name starting with J. And other then family he's the only guy that knows about my birthday. I paced back and forth for at least half an hour. In the end I gave up arguing with myself and knew that only one person could have done this. I felt a dreamy expression swim across my face as I thought of Mister Joker. I didn't care how he had gotten the gift into my house, or how he knew where I lived. To me it was incredibly sweet and romantic. Just like in the movies. I kissed the note softly, my way of thanking Mister J, and then I went into the bathroom to get changed. I threw my dress over the bath and pulled on an old pair of boxer shorts and a singlet. A braided my hair, threw water over my face and went back into my room. I could feel my eyes closing the moment my head hit the pillow. My mind began to shut down and then –

"BANG!"

Something hit my window, causing a loud crack. My eyes flew open.

"BANG!"

There it was again. Foolishly I jumped up and ran to the window, throwing it open and searching for the source of the noise. I heard a whistle and looked down; a figure was standing in the darkness.

"Good morning. Kelly." I checked my clock. 1.30 am. He was right. I knew who it was instantly, that voice was too amazing to ever forget.

"Mister Joker!" I said happily, trying to keep my voice down. "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see you." He said. I laughed. I had to admit this whole situation was incredibly weird. I'd met him once. Known him for a few minutes and yet I felt completely comfortable having him outside my window at 130 in the morning. Any normal person would have been scared out of their mind and would have called the cops to announce they were being stalked. I grinned at him.

"Hold on, I'll come down." I went to leave and he called me back.

"Come down this way!" he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"From the roof?"

He nodded.

"Come on Kelly…have some fun!"

It didn't take me long to consider my answer. He was just so damn persuasive.

"Kay."

I clambered out onto the roof and crawled to the ledge. I lowered myself down a meter or so onto the verandah roof and then walked to the edge of that, peering over to look at Mister Joker.

"What now?" I called out and he smirked.

"Jump!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'll catch you."

I could feel myself shaking my head violently.

"No way!"

Mister J looked up at me sadly, his eyes glimmering in the moonlight. He raised his arms.

"Don't you trust me?"

I bit my lip and stared at his awaiting arms. I had to be insane. I closed my eyes and stood up.

"If you don't catch me-" I said a threat apparent in my voice. I took a deep breath and let myself fall. The wind whipped past me rapidly and I felt myself soaring to the ground. I'm going to die! I let out a scream and then I stopped abruptly. Mister J grunted slightly as I landed in his arms and, slowly, I opened my eyes. He was grinning down at me proudly and it made me smile to. I liked making him happy and for some reason…I wanted to make him proud of me. It felt right.

JOKER

I never believed she would actually jump, it had been a joke…yes…but I thought she would shake her head and run down the stairs. To have her close her eyes and completely put her life into my hands willingly…it made me laugh with the kind of joy I got while I was killing. I smiled down at her, tightening my grip. She was so small, so fragile. She smiled back at me as she opened her eyes and my heart raced. I felt myself leaning closer, my face closing in on hers. Her eyes widened and I quickly stopped myself, clearing my throat and putting her down gently. She straightened her shirt and then – suddenly – she threw her arms around me. I didn't know what to do…I'd never had anyone do such a thing before! I stiffened in her grip and I heard her laugh as she finally let me go.

"Thankyou!" she beamed.

"For catching you?" I said and she laughed again.

"For the present! It's wonderful."

I nodded.

"Yes, I hoped you would like it."

She shook her head in awe.

"I love it. But why? I mean you've known me for no more then a few minutes."

I shrugged.

"Your an amazing girl, Kelly. I thought you deserved something nice."

That ought to get her swooning. I laughed in my head. Her smile grew even wider.

"Your so sweet." She cooed, sighing deeply. "Thank you. But you don't know anything about me…"

"I just had a feeling." I lied and she believed me, nodding. She was so quick to trust me. At any second I could pull out my knife and rid her of her life…and she was completely oblivious to that fact. She had no idea what kind of danger she was in when she was around me. It made me laugh.

Kelly smiled up at me, her eyes glimmering with that small hint of desire. I growled under my breath, wanting to be closer to her. My skin began to tingle and I was tempted to wrap a hand around her waist and pull her into me… I shook my head.

"I better be going. It's late." I said, wanting to get away as quickly as possible. "Happy birthday, Kelly."

I ran off and as I did she called after me.

"Good-bye, Mister J!"

I was confused, a battle waging in my head. I wanted to hold her, to brush my lips against hers and run my hands through her hair. But I also wanted to hit her, to throw her against a wall and see the pain in her eyes, have her know who I was, and the power I possessed. I balled up my fists as I ran; she was making me feel things I didn't like! …But it would be worth it in the end, once I won her over those feelings would disappear. She'd be nothing more then a toy. I pulled out my knife and smelt the cold steel as I wandered into an alley, searching for someone to take out my anger on.


	7. seven

KELLY

It took me hours to get to sleep that night and when I finally did, I dreamt of Mister J. I woke up nearing midday and my parents were out by the time I showered, dressed and clambered down stairs. They left a note, telling me they'd be back before six and told me to be careful if I was going out anywhere. I smiled at their concern but didn't take the warning to heart. Criminals weren't about to walk up to a girl like me in the middle of the day…sure if I was wondering down an alley at two in the morning with a tank top and mini skirt on. But THAT would never happen. I laughed aloud at the idea and fished the cereal out of the cupboard. I slumped on the couch and clicked on the T.V. I wasn't really interested in watching anything so I left the news report playing as I ate, not paying attention. I crunched loudly and the scene changed from the anchor to a pile of rubble and ash. I frowned and, for once, turned up the volume to listen. There were another six people dead and one seriously injured, I missed the name of the murderer when I bit into an extra large flake, but it sounded as if it were the same person responsible for the last wreckage. I frowned and shook my head in disgust. How could people do such things? I drank the remaining milk in my bowl, turned the T.V off and slipped on my trainers.

"Crazy…" I muttered to myself, thinking about the horrible things this one man had done to the people of Gotham. It was a warm day so I threw my camera over my neck and headed out to enjoy the sunshine. I forgot all about the news report once I got to the park and spent most of the day snapping photos of everything and anything I could find. After a while I lay back in the cool grass, resting my head against my arms and looking up at the clouds. I watched as they floated by slowly and soon found myself drifting off. My eyes began to droop when a shadow fell over my face. I groaned in annoyance.

"Stupid sun." I said, opening my eyes. To my surprise Mister J was standing right beside me, looking down with a curious smile.

"Mister J!" I cried, jumping up to give him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I was…in the neighborhood and thought I saw you over here. I might ask the same for you?"

"Oh, nothing really, I was just taking some photos. Pretty boring." I shrugged and Mister J sat down in the grass. I followed his example.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I suddenly asked feeling embarrassed at my lack of tact. Mister J laughed.

"I was…working…earlier this morning. I got the job finished quicker then I expected so I have the rest of the day off. Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

I grimaced slightly.

"I don't really have any," I admitted. "But I'm more of a lone wolf any way."

Mister J grinned.

"Then would you prefer me to leave? Or-"

"No!" I quickly grabbed his arm to stop him from going any where. "Stay. I'm happy hanging around with you."

He laughed again.

"You know nothing about me Kelly. I'm sure if you did…it would be very different."

I slowly freed his arm and crossed my legs, facing him.

"So let's talk then…get to know each other."

He raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment, his brows furrowed and then his lips curled up in that oh so familiar smile.

"Alright, shoot."

I asked him the first thing that popped into my head.

"How old are you."

"23."

He didn't pause at all to think about it…so it must have been the truth.

"Wow, really? No offence but I thought you'd be way older."

He shrugged, indifferent.

"And I thought you were much younger, seems we both were wrong."

I nodded, trying to hide my smile. He wasn't as old as I had thought…I definitely wasn't complaining. It wasn't so bad…only four years. That wasn't bad at all. My heart leapt knowing that we might actually have a chance together and a picture of the two of us standing together, arm in arm, filled my head. I sighed at the thought.

* * *

JOKER

Her eyes clouded over in that completely oblivious to everything around her look. Daydreaming – again. I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop from laughing. She believed my lies so willingly. I laughed again. 23? Even someone blind could tell that was complete crap. She probably knew that it was a lie… deep down…but the look on her face told me all too plainly that she liked the idea. She was falling high and fast. It wouldn't take me long. She'd be mine all too soon.

"So tell me Kelly. What's your biggest fear?"

She snapped back to reality and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Cute. She cleared her throat and thought about her answer.

"There are a couple of things I guess. Heights are definitely the first. Needles second-" she shuddered. "Then. Well it's stupid but dolls."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Dolls?"

"Yeah – When I was five I got told this horror story about porcelain dolls coming to life and killing you and ever since then I've been terrified of them."

I laughed again, she was a crack up. Dolls? Tiny plastic little things which worked well with gasoline and matches? Ha! She was so fragile. I lightly ran my hand over the top of hers, electricity sparking as our skin touched. She took a deep breath before looking up at me.

"What are you afraid of?"

I pretended to think about it. Like I could ever be afraid of anything. I was the Joker!

"Nothing."

"Really? There has to be something!"

I shook my head. Stupid girl.

"Nothing at all."

She looked at me with amazement.

"Man, you're lucky!"

No. just not a coward like everyone else in this city! …

"Next question." I urged. She chewed on her lip as she thought. A delightful habit. Seeing her like that, for some reason, reminded me of the picture I had kept. I imagined her with those pig-tails and my heart skipped a beat. I pulled irritably on my tie and adjusted my jacket trying to rid myself of the heat building up in my chest.

"Kay. Where do you work?"

"All over Gotham. In hospitals, warehouses, banks…" I trailed off, letting her think what she wanted about that. She looked impressed.

"Wow." She mouthed. "You've sure done a lot then! Have you ever traveled outside of Gotham?"

I had to think of her question genuinely for a moment. Had I?

"Yes. Germany, Italy, Spain, England." What other countries interested teenage girls? "Oh and of course France. Many times."

Her eyes lit up and I was tempted to laugh at my own incredible intelligence, I knew her so well already. I knew exactly what to say - what to do - to leave her begging for me to stay, to have her thinking about me non-stop. I grinned.

"What's it like?" she said dreamily, resting her head on her hand. Typical. I didn't understand the fascination every girl had with the country…

"Beautiful countryside's, delicious food, a very romantic atmosphere."

I watched her eyes light up even more and then, strangely, her face fell.

"You must have gone with your girlfriend." She said glumly and I frowned.

"Non, je n'ai pas de petite amie. Complètement seul"

She smiled up at me with flushed cheeks, her lips slightly parted in awe. I was tempted to grab her head and press my lips to hers – NO! I turned away and clenched my fists into the grass. No I wanted to wrap my hands around her throat! Kiss her? WHY IN HELL would I want to do that? I composed my face, loosened my grip on the grass and smiled at her…positively dripping with charm.

"It means – No. I don't have a girlfriend. Completely single." I winked at her and knew her heart would be beating rapidly in her chest. The pining sparkle that appeared in her eyes was a conformation. I was surprised she hadn't crawled onto her knees and begged me to marry her yet, but she was slipping. Oh yes…she was definitely slipping. She sighed.

"So you speak fluent French."

I nodded, not really knowing how I was associated with the language. As far as I knew I'd never left Gotham.

"Along with Spanish and Italian."

"Your amazing." She sighed again. Her eyes fell from my face and across my chest and arms. I chuckled.

"Admiring the scenery?" I flicked my hair and she giggled wildly.

"Sorry." She flushed.

"I don't mind. If I were you I'd be looking at me to…I'm irrisistable!"

She giggled again and I grabbed her chin, my face only inches from hers. I put my lips to her ear and whispered hungrily.

"And you, sweets. Are delectable!"

I clasped her hand and kissed the top of it gently, I could see her fingers shaking slightly and her breathing quickened. I grinned manically. Poor thing never stood a chance.

KELLY

My breath caught in my throat as he whispered in my ear and it took everything in me not to collapse into his arms. Suddenly he took my hand in his and kissed it softly. He was such a gentleman! And he was smart, funny, young, handsome; single… my eyebrows went sky high. He was absolutely perfect! And NOT gay! Man had I hit the jack-pot! He grinned at me, his eyes shining mischievously and my heart raced even faster. It was impossible for there to be anything wrong with him. Abruptly he was on his feet, a hand extended to help me up. He pulled me to my feet with such strength that I almost lost my balance. He laughed and kept a hold of my hand.

"Tell me sweets, do you speak any other languages?"

"Well… I learnt a bit of Spanish last year."

"Ah…Well in that case. Atención a la danza, mi niña?"

I frowned, trying to piece together the words with my knowledge of the language. It took me a little while but most of it sounded familiar enough.

"Care to dance, my girl?" I said hesitantly but Mister J laughed loudly and pulled me into him, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Exactly. So…?"

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Here? Now? With no music!"

He shrugged.

"Why not."

I nodded. He had a point.

"But I don't know how to."

He looked at me with smoldering eyes.

"I'll show you what to do."

His voice was filled with double meaning – husky – and my face burned as my skin tingled. He led me across the park, spinning and twirling, laughing and humming a song I had never heard. I was falling for Mister J…he was just so incredible. Dare I say it…I might even love him! I blinked dumbly as he continued to lead us. Love was such a strong word…then again. I'd never felt like this about any one before! I'd been out with guys who I thought I had loved and it always turned out to be nothing. But this – this was completely different. Every fibre of my body ached to be around Mister J, to be close to him. The thought of loosing him was painful. It scared me how much I really did care about him. I tried to pull away – my confusion and fear clouding my head completely, but Mister J refused to let go. He kept spinning, twirling- making me feel dizzy.

"Su mina." He whispered. I didn't know what to think. I wanted to run. But then again I didn't. It was wrong to love someone I had only just met. But then again who cares if I love him? He was incredible! Everything about him was matched with such perfection that he could probably have murdered someone and I wouldn't care!! His presence was like suction - drawing me to him, his voice was persuasive – it controlled my mind, made me want to do everything he said. His eyes ….they were the most powerful thing of all. Staring into them is what kept me there. They made me want to stay with him forever. My legs began to feel like jelly, we were so close. If I stood on tip-toe I could reach his lips…the lips that formed that beautiful smile.

* * *

JOKER

Her eyes began to close and - as I spun her easily - I noticed as she tried to get closer. I shook my head. The urge to close the gap growing stronger with every second that passed. I didn't want to kiss her! She was an experiment, a victim….I'd end up killing her once her usefulness was over with. She was nothing more then a toy. I swallowed. If she was just a toy…why did I burn so much when I was around her? I wanted to see her smile at every waking moment. No- I wanted to see fear in her eyes. … I rubbed my thumb over her waist. She was so small. She fitted perfectly in my arms…NO! She was just easy to break…easy to kill! I clenched my teeth together as mixed feelings took over. I was used to the desire of killing, it controlled every inch of me, but when I was around her the desire ebbed away. Replaced with a craving for her, the desperation to make her mine. I shook my head again, stronger this time. I'd never had feelings like this before and I HATED IT! I needed to get away from her – but if I ran it would hurt her…and thus ruin my experiment! I laughed when I saw the fountain and, with a couple of steps we had 'tripped' and fallen into the cool water. My suit was ruined but it was worth it… a moment longer and I might have given in to my cravings. I punched the surface of the water. No I wouldn't have…I might have killed her…that's all. She mistook my anger for a joke and splashed me back. I laughed at her immaturity and leant on my knees, my soaking wet suit sticking to every part of me and my hair drooping over my eyes.

"Sorry, sweets." I said kindly. "I guess I'm falling for you."

It was a terrible joke, I wanted to shoot myself for saying it but at the moment my priority was this experiment…making her fall for me to prove to Batsy that everyone can slip! It would only be a couple more days of this disgusting charm…and then she'd be my puppet. I could go back to normal and start up my game with the bat again. Cat and mouse was always such fun

… she was looking at me again?! Those longing eyes, taking in every inch of me. I pretended not to notice and covered my mouth to stop from laughing. Teenage girls…ridiculous! I rolled my eyes and slowly stood up, lowering my hand to help her do the same. She stood with a giggle and squeezed out her hair before jumping out of the fountain and onto the grass.

"At least its sunny today… won't take to long to dry off."

To my surprise she kicked off her shoes and socks and threw of her jacket, laying them in the sun. Her jeans stuck to her every curve and her white singlet showed clearly her bra underneath. I couldn't stop my eyes from wondering…from taking everything in. I grinned. The sly little minx! …well two could play at that game.

"I always liked a girl with a positive attitude." I complimented. I stood beside her laid out clothes, taking off my suit jacket and laying it besides hers. Off came my shoes…my socks, the suspenders and my vest, also being laid on the ground. I ran a hand through my hair – feeling her gaze on me. My smile widened as I pulled off my tie threw it over a tree branch and finally began unbuttoning my shirt. She gasped quietly as I peeled it off and threw it aside. I let out a sigh before lying on my back in the grass, my head rested on my arms. I looked up at her.

"Care to join me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked flustered as she lay beside me and I chuckled. Not so clever after-all…you only ended up embarrassing yourself! Her eyes trailed over me continuously and I stared up at the clouds, not saying a word…I was enjoying the attention and my heart burned with the sensation of a new kind of suffering. She stared at my lips and I thought she leant an inch closer. Her desire was useful after all...knowing how badly she was dying to have me and refusing to give her what she wanted...well I wouldn't need to run off to find someone to kill too soon...these feelings i could handle.


	8. eight

JOKER

The sun was setting and it had begun growing colder. The time had gone so quickly…once I had gotten her talking she wouldn't shut-up. Telling me about her life, her family, memories from her child-hood and whatever else popped into her head. She had been stupid enough to trust me with everything and so I had a lot to work with…. Her family had moved a lot. Which meant she never really had time to be a kid. She was acting like an adult before she had even turned ten. I grinned at the thought, and couldn't hold in my laugh when she told me she wished she could be a kid again – just to joke around and do the things she never did. I mentally ticked off a box… she also told me about her non-existent love life…of course I'd already heard about that. Another box to tick off. When the conversation turned to me I made up whatever I could for her questions. She believed every single one of them.

"Have you ever been married?" "No Kelly! I'm too young for that."

"Had a girlfriend?" "Yes. Her name was Jeannie. It didn't work out."

"Did you finish high school?" "That – And a year or two of college."

"What did you major in?" "Chemistry."

She had sighed and looked up at me with puppy dog eyes at that moment.

"You're so smart…"

Of course I was. I'm an absolute genius!

"What's your favorite thing to do? You know- to pass the time." Kelly leant on her elbow as she watched me. I laughed.

"Well two in one…I am both an artist and a revolutionist. I create masterpieces designed to show this city exactly how it should be living."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How should we be living?"

I leant in closer, as if I was telling her a secret.

"Like me!" I whispered. She burst out in laughter and clutched at her sides, shaking her head.

"You're hilarious Mister.J! I don't think I've ever met someone who has made me laugh so much in one day."

I shrugged.

"It's my job. So, any more questions. I think we've covered practically everything."

"Not the meaning of life!" Kelly piped up. I chuckled.

"The meaning of life is to have fun…it's nothing but a great big joke."

She sat up and nodded slowly.

"Yeah…your right."

I froze, did she just agree with me? No-one ever agreed with me on that statement. I frowned at her.

"What did you say?"

"You're right…I mean when you really think about it life is nothing but a joke! You never know what's going to happen, you can't control anything you do…your always being held down or bossed around by someone and no matter how hard you try your always getting disappointed…your hearts always being broken and you never feel completely happy with yourself. There's always something." She sighed sadly. "So it's just a joke. You can't win no matter what you do!"

I sat, wide eyed, for a moment before I burst out in applause.

"Kelly sweets…you're the kind of gal who comes along once in a lifetime."

I ticked off another box. When the time came for her to find out who I really was…it wouldn't be hard convincing her to join me. She already agreed with a lot of my philosophies anyway. She grinned happily.

"Artist to artist…how do you feel when you complete a work of art?" she asked suddenly changing the subject.

"Like I've really cast my message across Gotham. And you?"

She grimaced.

"Lousy. My art is either never good enough, or not big enough. That's how my life is at the moment though! Nothing ever seems to be satisfying enough…no matter how much work I put into it."

I was ready to jump up, strip off, and run around the park naked and screaming! She might as well have been gift-wrapped and given to me for Christmas with a note saying: _'Do with, what you want! – strings are in box.' _

My own personal puppet. I liked the sound of that…and I was sure batsy would like it even more. I grinned evilly; imagining his horrified face when he saw what had becoming of one of his precious 'citizens.'

I looked over to see Kelly staring at me, face as red as a tomato.

"Hey Mister J?" she started awkwardly. I frowned.

"Yes?"

"Are you a virgin?"

I turned my face away from her and shoved my fist in my mouth to stop from laughing. She was an absolute crack up!! It took me a good few minutes to control myself and I had to bite down on the sides of my mouth when I turned back so I didn't smile.

"What do you think?" I answered huskily and her face went even redder. Her embarrassment was adorable. "Are you?" I asked and her eyes went as wide as saucers.

"I-I…" she looked up at the sky and then back at me. "I think it's getting pretty late, I should get home."

She went to stand and I clasped her hand.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" I cooed. For the first time since being around her I actually saw fear, real fear apparent behind those big green eyes. It was delightful! She wrenched her hand away and began gathering her things.

"Nope." She answered cheekily and I jumped up, tackling her to the ground. I rested my hands either side of her face and lay over her… grinning as she stared up at me with a frightened expression. A growl formed in my throat and I leant in to kiss her, my lips brushed hers for a second and then I realized what I was doing. I quickly rolled off of her and began putting on my shirt. Kelly laughed from behind me as she stood up.

"You're such a tease!" she whined and I shrugged.

"Till I get an answer…you don't get a kiss."

"That's not fair!" She was acting like a two year old. I loved it!

"That's the way the game goes, sweetheart!" I said turning to face her. "So, do I get an answer?"

She put a finger to her chin in thought, and then her lips curled into a grin.

"Nope!"

She was a playful little thing…extremely immature when she wanted to be.  
"Well then I guess I'll shake your hand, and wish you good-night."

I extended my hand to her and she stared at it for a moment. She pushed it out the way and instead wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her head on my chest. I froze completely and my fists balled at my sides. What was she doing?

"I guess I'll see you later then, Mister.J." she said before letting me go. I noticed Goosebumps rising on her arms and it was only then when I realized how late and cold it had gotten. The lights in the park had turned on and the cars on the streets had disappeared. I threw my jacket over her shoulders before I knew what I was doing. I frowned. Where was my urge to hit her? To throw her into a tree and rip my jacket back from her cruelly? It never came. I wanted to…to…walk her home? WHY?!

"What's this for?" My head snapped up as she wrapped my jacket around her snugly. It was far too big and she looked so very cute with it on…NO! She looked infuriating! WHY HAD I GIVEN IT TO HER!?

"To keep you warm…" was that me who just said that?

"That's really sweet of you. Thank you Mister J! But when will I give it back?"

I let out a relieved sigh. I was such an incredible genius. I had used the jacket to give her an excuse to see me again and I hadn't even thought to do it…I just did. I surprised myself with my sheer intelligence. Now she'd have to see me again, soon. And then I could wrap up my experiment completely! Why was I so incredible?

"How about tomorrow night? I pick you up at seven and we can go to dinner."

Her face lit up brighter then the street lamps.

"Are you asking me out on a date?!"

Of course I was…but strictly for my experiment only!

"Yes."

Her arms were around me again and this time I held onto her as well. Holding her close and brushing her hair with my thumb. I smiled…and then it begun to tick on to long…I cleared my throat and she jumped away. She laughed nervously.

"I better go…I'll see you tomorrow then. Thanks for today, it was really fun."

I nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Kelly."

She ran off and I walked through the park, whistling loudly. Batsy better be ready…soon he'd have another clown to protect Gotham from…I was nudging her gently at the moment. But soon…I might just slip and give her a good push! I laughed manically, my cries echoing through the city as I walked…people slammed their doors closed and locked their windows as they heard me coming. I didn't care, I kept laughing. Madness was like gravity…all you needed was. One. Big. Push.

* * *

KELLY

I pulled his jacket around me tighter as I ran from the park. I quickly ran across the road and around the corner, coughing slightly as I ran through a circle of dust. My heart was thumping wildly when I came to my street and I still felt dizzy when I opened my front door…he was like a drug. I wonderful, amazing drug that made me feel elated just being near him.

"Mum, dad home! Sorry I'm late I fell in the fountain at the park and had to borrow some clothes from one of my school friends. I'm just gunna go have a shower."

"Are you okay Kelly, you didn't get hurt did you?" Mum called back worriedly from the kitchen.

"I'm fine! No problem."

I ran up the stairs and straight into my room. I didn't bother telling my parents about Mister.J. For some reason I felt like they shouldn't know, like it should remain a secret. I collapsed on my bed and ran my hand over his purple jacket. It smelt just like him… A musky but delicious cologne, gunpowder and something I didn't recognize … the mixture was surprisingly invigorating. I changed into my pajamas and, instead of a blanket, a lay his jacket over me. Falling into a relaxed and wonderful sleep.

_I dreamt of us. I was wearing my red dress and he was wearing a black suit, his tie also red. We were spinning and swirling on a dance floor. There was music playing in the background, lights shining down from above and the sound of clapping and cheering around us. He spun me easily and caught my waist, bowing me down. He leant over me as the crowd continued to cheer. His smile was charming, handsome. I had never felt happier in my life…this man was amazing. I went to touch his face, raising my hand slowly. I was centimeters…millimeters way. My fingers brushed his smooth cheek and then suddenly everything changed. The crowd disappeared, the music stopped and the lights blacked out. I couldn't see anything and my heart began to race. _

"_Mister J!" I said. At my words a red light flashed on, highlighting his face. His smile was still there but it was different. Scary. Sinister. My mouth felt dry and my skin began to burn. _

"_Mister.J?" I sounded unsure, worried. His eyes didn't have the same welcoming and warm sparkle I was used to…they looked manipulating and evil. Frightening. My heart raced in an unfriendly way and I struggled to breath. I tried to push him away, to get some air but he held onto me tighter, stopping me from going any-where. His hands were clenched too tight, pushing painfully on my skin._

"_Please? …" I begged, trying to escape. He shook his head and began to laugh. It was terrifying. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I began to shiver violently. He laughed more and more…sounding crueler with every second. Suddenly he let me go and pulled out a gun. He pointed it right at me and I clenched my eyes shut. I heard the bang but didn't feel the bullet. Instead I heard a grunt and a thud behind me. I turned around to see a man laying on the ground, his eyes blank and a pool of blood around him. Mister.J began shooting everyone around us. People were all running around, screaming and pleading for their lives. Another six people were shot and then the gun was offered to me. I shook my head furiously and I felt it pushed against my head._

"_You…or them?" _

_I grimaced and took the weapon, my hand shaking as I took aim. I pulled the trigger and another body fell. It didn't feel as bad as I had thought…actually I. Liked it. A smile grew on my face and I began shooting as he had, randomly and crazed. I felt my throat clenching, cutting off air, and instead I began to laugh. My laugh came out forced, I couldn't control it. I sounded like a maniac but I didn't stop. I kept shooting, kept laughing until I couldn't stand it any longer. I doubled over and began rolling on the floor in fits, clenching my aching sides. Tears ran down my face but no matter how hard I tried the laughing wouldn't stop._

"_Kelly." Mister J said proudly. I looked up at him, my eyes worried, my smile fake. Why wasn't he helping me? Why didn't he stop the laughing? Stop the pain!_

"_Kelly." _

"KELLY!"

I jerked awake and was met with the sight of my mum and dads concerned faces. It had been a nightmare, only a nightmare. I felt cold and looked down, the jacket had fallen onto the floor and my father was unknowingly standing on it. I wanted to push him off and grab it, to hold it close. I took a deep breath, calming myself down, when a laugh forced itself out my throat. I frowned. That was weird. I opened my mouth to speak and it became instantly dry, my throat began to close and more laughter broke its way out.

And then it started again. I couldn't stop, I was in enormous pain but the laughing insisted on continuing.

"What's happening?" my mother cried, tears welling in her eyes. She clenched onto dad's shirt as he looked at me curiously and then his face screwed up.

"I've seen this in the hospital when patients have been effected by the-"

I laughed again missing the name.

"- Laughing drug. We need to get her in an ambulance now!"

My mother ran off to grab the phone and my father ran to his room, grabbing a first aid kit and sitting down beside me. He searched through the white box, pulling out a small vile and…no not a needle! I shuddered and backed into the wall, still laughing and struggling to get a breath.

"I know you hate injections sweetie but I need to give you this." Dad held up the needle, now full with a clear liquid. "It's a weakened form of the antidote; it'll calm the laughing until we can get you to the hospital."

I shook my head, choking at the same time.

"Please Kelly!" Dad sounded urgent. I didn't care. I hated needles!

"Honey you need this to survive!" he was bordering desperation. I could practically feel my lungs shriveling up from lack of oxygen, my vision was beginning to blur. I still refused. Dad sighed tears of worry forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kelly." He grabbed my arm forcefully and I let out a particularly shrill laugh as the needle pierced my skin. The drug took effect immediately and only moments later I felt myself falling…my world going black as my body struggled to keep living... I was literally laughing myself to death.

* * *

_Author's notes. _

_i want to say thanks to anyone who has read this far and a particularly large thank you to my lovely reviewers. :) You guys are awesome and you all make me want to keep writing! Please keep the reviews coming and if there's anything you want to see happen...have any advice on how to improve my story..etc then PLEASE tell me. love Harley. _


	9. nine

JOKER

I threw myself on the couch in my newly acquired apartment. I'd cleared out the fridge and now I was bored. I picked up one of the porcelain vases on the table and threw it into the wall with a huge crash. I chuckled. But it wasn't enough; usually I'd burst into fits and rampage around the room, destroying everything else around me. For some reason my heart just wasn't up to it. I shrugged and picked up a photo frame, throwing it out the window and breaking them both in the process. Nope. Nothing. I let out a frustrated cry. It was all her fault! That girl! My experiment…I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was always on my mind; she took up every thought every minute of my time! I turned to the side and groaned, looking at the unconscious man on the floor beside me.

"What's happening? I shouldn't be thinking about my experiment! She should be thinking about me constantly! Pining for me, begging for me…and here I am practically doing the same thing."

I got no response from the man.

"Not very talkative huh?"

I jumped onto the floor and grabbed his cheeks in one hand, moving his lips forcibly.

"Sorry Joker, you handsome devil!" I mimed for him. His unconscious head lolled to the side pathetically and I grimaced.

"No wonder you're alone! Your so god damn boring!" I ignored the fact that his family had run off to the police hours ago and then irritably kicked the man in the side before jumping back on the couch. With nothing else to do and no new plans in mind I turned on the T.V.

"A stupid box for mindless zombie-like brainless idiots! People who want to do nothing all day long!" I laughed and kicked at the man again.

"Like you!"

I flicked through the channels until I heard my name. Same reporter as last time. He better make me sound good this time!

"-_it has been days since his last murder and the citizens of Gotham are wondering when and what his next attack will be-"_

"I'm working on it!" I yelled at the screen. Masterpieces took time! These people had no idea. I rolled my eyes as I sighed.

"You understand me don't ya tubby? … Well the least you could do is nod! Nope still knocked out?…kay."

I turned the volume up and listened to the anchor ramble on.

"_Though there have been no deaths recently by The Joker there has been yet another attack with Joker venom."_

I frowned. I hadn't poisoned any one recently, I'd been working on the drug only a few days ago, trying to strengthen the formula, but it hadn't left my hide-out.

"_Nine-teen year old Kelly Richards was rushed to hospital only hours ago when she was administered a near fatal dose of the drug. Doctors are still trying to stop the poison and hopefully save her life. We all wish her the best of luck and a speedy recovery. Onto the weather-"_

I sat, completely frozen where I sat. I couldn't move, couldn't laugh, couldn't do anything. Kelly Richards. That was my Kelly, My girl…and she was in hospital because of my drug?! I should have been laughing, I should have been crying at the hysterics of it. But I wasn't. I was confused. I hadn't gone any where near her with my venom, I had no idea how she had been affected. But it was my fault. She was dying because of me. I felt a jab at my heart and groaned. Clutching at my chest, it was as if someone had stabbed a burning hot knife into my flesh…it was different to jealousy. More painful, more worry. Guilt? I'd heard of it…but never felt it. I jumped up furiously and turned the coffee table over with such force that it flew into the T.V. My urge to destroy was suddenly there and in a matter of minutes I'd torn the room to shreds. I stood, panting, and clenching my fists. Why was she making me feel like this? What did I care if she died!? I took a deep breath to calm myself down. If she died this experiment would be a waste of time. Days, weeks of time gone when I could have used them to catch the bat. I sighed. No I didn't need to worry. I wasn't feeling guilty – I was annoyed at her! If she died she would have completely set me off track for nothing, I needed her to become my puppet. I felt my anger bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

"Selfish girl! If she has the nerve to go and die on me!" I shouted, storming from the room. "Watch the apartment for me tubby!" I called back to the unconscious man as I left. I knew where I was headed. Gotham General better be ready…because I was pissed!

* * *

KELLY

One moment I was floating on air, I felt light and weightless…like a feather. And then the next I was hit with a million tones. I could feel every inch of my body and it was pure agony, I had become an anvil…a weight… a tow truck! I wanted to escape my body, to be away from the pain but I couldn't move. I began to hear mumbling, it was fuzzy and I couldn't make out words but there was definitely someone there. I tried to open my mouth to speak but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It took too much energy and I had none. I took a few deep breaths, my lungs as heavy as lead, and then with all my strength, I opened my eyes. My eyelids flickered at first and my vision was blurred but it soon cleared and I found that I was lying in a pure white room. I frowned. This wasn't my bedroom. And that's the last place I had been – wasn't it? I couldn't remember…it seemed groggy. I remembered the needle and the laughter but that was all. I shivered and then suddenly the weight on my head grew heavier. I groaned and forced my head up to look at my dad. He brushed my fore-head and gave me a faint smile.

"Kelly, honey?" he asked gently. I needed to answer.

"Yeah, dad?" my voice came out as a croak and a whisper. But he heard me.

"Thank god!" he let out a sigh of relief and suddenly disappeared. He returned with mum at his side. She had tear stains down her cheeks and her eyes were red from crying. Mum clasped my hand tightly.

"Kelly, oh Kelly!" she said, fresh tears pouring from her eyes.

"It's okay mum." I was louder this time, and the pain was starting to go away.

"I thought – thought we had lost you!"

The pain disappeared to the back of my mind and my head cleared completely. I felt my strength coming back and a swarm of questions popped to mind.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked desperately and dad patted mum on the shoulder. She nodded and stepped back, probably so she wasn't crowding me to much.

"Your in hospital Kelly. You were poisoned by a venom which causes the victim to laugh themselves to death." I frowned, memories flooding back. I was curled up on my bed, my throat was slowly closing in and I couldn't breath. My hands instinctively came to my throat and dad pulled them away gently.

"It's okay honey, it's over now."

He rubbed a thumb over my hand and I swallowed, the feeling of breathlessness now so clear in my mind. It had been so painful, so frightening. I had a flash – a man lying dead in a pool of his own blood and I clenched my eyes shut.

"Kelly, what's wrong?" Dad sounded worried but I couldn't shake the image. A gun, a man…more people dying.

"No!" I whispered. "No, I don't want to kill people!"

I ripped my hand from dads and covered my face with my arms as I felt the cold metal of the gun on my head. I had to do it or I would die.

"I don't want to kill any one! PLEASE! I DON"T WANT TO!"

"Arthur what's happening?" my mother's voice came from miles away and I began to cry. I was a murderer.

"STOP! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I cried. I heard footsteps running; someone else was in the room.

"After shock of the toxin!" I heard dad say so quietly it could have been a whisper. "Hurry strap her down!"

Strong arms grabbed my arms and legs but I felt threatened and refused to give in. I kicked and punched at the air, screaming so loudly my throat burned. What had I done?! Something sharp pierced my wrist and my mind began to shut down…the image fading away slowly.


	10. ten

JOKER

I stole a car and was at the hospital in ten minutes. I caused a few accidents on my way but the more the better. The moment I threw open the doors people began screaming and running away in fear. I slapped my face and groaned. I was not in the mood!

"Everyone just shut-up and get out my way!" I yelled, pushing through the crowd. One large guard stepped in my way, cracking his knuckles.

"I really don't want to embarrass you." I said and he growled. Oh well, he was asking for it. Two punches later and he was lying unconscious on the ground. I brushed off my hands and glanced over at a particularly good looking nurse. She had the phone to her ear and it slid from her hand the moment our eyes met. The color drained from her face and she looked ready to faint. Typical. I smiled at her.

"If I can do that with two punches…imagine what I could do in the bedroom." I winked and ran off down the nearest corridor with a laugh. It was then that I realized I didn't know where I was going. I miner set back. I hid behind the wall beside me and waited. As a doctor came walking past a grabbed him around the neck, bashed his head into wall and let his limp body fall to the ground. I caught the clipboard that had been in his hands and flicked through the pages of patients and their locations. Richards, Kelly: Floor two room six hundred. I threw the clipboard on the man's lap and ran off, catching the elevator before it closed. The people inside all ran out screaming and I shrugged. Their loss. I pressed the button and flew out the doors the moment they opened. I scanned the doors as I ran.

"597, 598, 599…"

BANG!

I kicked the door and it flew open loudly. Kelly's parents were in the room along with two doctors and a nurse. We all looked at each other for a moment and then the nurse screamed loudly.

"Oh my god!" Kelly's mum squealed, her husband standing protectively in front of her and his daughter. He glared at me threateningly and I laughed. If I wanted them dead…they already would be.

"Everyone out." I said calmly, picking on a piece of thread from my suit. No-body moved they just stared dumbly.

"Are you all deaf? I said ankle it!"

Still nothing. I groaned and leant against the doorframe.

"I need to talk to Kelly; would you give us a minute?"

I looked over her dad's shoulder as Kelly stirred slightly. Her eyebrows furrowed and she began to wake up. Still no movement.

"Please?" I said sarcastically, stepping into the room. The moment I did both the doctors came forward, blocking my way and pushing the nurse protectively out the door past me. She ran down the hallway…probably going to call the cops. Pointless.

"We… We're going to have to ask you to leave!" the largest of the two stuttered. I rolled my eyes.

"I just want to talk to her! Geez! People these days can be so rude!" I grabbed both their arms and threw them into the corridor.

"I'm hungry; you wouldn't mind grabbing me something to eat would ya? Thanks."

I turned around to find Kelly's father right in front of me. I stepped back and brushed down my suit.

"Have you ever heard of personal space?" I asked him seriously and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"What do you want with my daughter!" he growled and I threw my head back in frustration.

"I. Want. To. Talk. To. Her." I said it slowly…he obviously had trouble understanding. How many times did I have to repeat myself? I felt my hand itching toward the knife in my pocket but I forced myself to resist.

"No! Get out of here!" The dad yelled angrily. I lost my temper. With one swift movement he was out the door after the doctors.

"You too." I said to Kelly's mum. She ran after her husband. I laughed when I saw him sprawled on the floor, rubbing at his head. I pulled out my knife and Kelly's mum screamed.

"I don't want any trouble…so just wait out here and when I've finished talking you can go back in…but mess with me and Kelly will suffer. Kay?"

"You're a monster!" her mum screamed and I nodded.

"Never heard that one before… so anyway stay out here and don't interrupt."

I went to close the door but stopped.

"And DON'T even think about calling Batsy, that will just cause trouble for all of us…and I'm not particularly in the mood to see him."

I slammed the door shut, locked it and pushed one of the two chairs against the handle. I pulled the other one beside the bed and sat down. Kelly stirred again and I felt any anger in me disappear. She looked so peaceful… so very cute. Why had I come here again? I shook my head…to make sure she didn't go ahead and die. That's why. And I needed to know how she had been poisoned in the first place. I ignored my urge to let her keep sleeping and shook her shoulders. She groaned but didn't open her eyes.

"KELLY!" I said with annoyance. I shook her again and her eyelids fluttered. She opened her big greens and the moment she saw me her lips curled into a huge smile. My skin burned seeing how happy she was that I was there.

"Mister J!" she yelled, sitting up. She grimaced in pain but ignored it and wrapped her arms around me. I gently pushed her away.

"You need to rest." I said, not really caring. She nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm admiring the furniture...i think it would look great in my living room." I rolled my eyes. "Obviously visiting you!"

"How'd you know I was here?"

"It was on the news."

"Oh…" she looked surprised.

"Kelly what happened?" I said, getting straight to the point. "Who poisoned you?"

She frowned.

"I don't know."

Great. That was a real help.

"Tell me exactly what happened after you left the park."

She seemed to struggle for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts and then she nodded.

"I ran home and went straight to my room. I changed into my pajamas and then I fell asleep with your jacket on."

"My jacket?"

Of course! I had been wearing it when I was testing my drug. The doses I was dealing with were extremely concentrated…the scent would have stuck to my jacket and Kelly would have breathed it in. I shook my head. I was a genius… she didn't die, I knew she wouldn't. But I had unknowingly given her a taste of how dangerous I could be. A warning. I chuckled to myself and Kelly's frown deepened.

"What's so funny?"

"Did you…smell my jacket by any chance?"

Her cheeks flushed red and it confirmed my theory. I ran my hand across her cheek.

"Silly girl." I cooed. She looked so vulnerable lying in that hospital bed. So breakable. I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, I interrupted. Continue."

"Okay um… I fell asleep and I had a nightmare. I think... Yeah."

She closed her eyes, the pain showing on her face.

"I was dancing with someone and then everything changed and he began shooting people, laughing as he did it. Then he put the gun to my head and told me I had to kill people or he would kill me. So I took the gun and-and I shot someone."

She began to shiver and I could tell the memory was terrifying for her. My smile widened, she was afraid.

"And then?" I pushed.

"I – well this is going to sound crazy but I began laughing and I kept shooting. I laughed while I killed all those people! And I… liked it."

My muscles clenched.

"What did you say?"

"I know it's horrible!" Kelly cried, opening her eyes. "But in my dream I liked it…and I laughed because I liked it. Then I woke up and dad was there…he had to give me the antidote which put me back to sleep and I woke up again here."

She stopped and looked at me expectantly. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to laugh but forced myself not to. My venom brought out things from the victims subconscious mind. Made them dream of things that they may have thought of before…or something they feared. I couldn't stop from smiling. She had enjoyed killing…that was very interesting. Suddenly Kelly gasped.

"Wait! It was you!"

"What?"

"You were the man in my dream. And you were smiling like that." Kelly shivered again. "It's really scary."

I tried to make my face serious.

"Sorry, sweets." I grabbed her hand and traced circles on the top with my thumb.

"It was just a dream, don't worry." So I was lying….kind of. It had been a dream yes – but all too soon it would become reality – I'd teach her to kill and I'd show her how satisfying it could be and how much she really would like it.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, now that you're here."

Cute. I smiled and leant down, kissing her on the forehead.

"According to the news you had a close call…you were bordering death."

Kelly looked down.

"Yeah." She said breathlessly and I grabbed her face, looking at her with warning.

"Don't you ever leave me, alright? Don't die on me!" I could hear the threat clear in my voice but she obviously hadn't. She wrapped her arms around me again.

"Don't worry Mister.J I wont."

I wanted to push her away but instead I wrapped my arms around her and began gently rubbing her back, comfortingly.

"Good."

I don't know how long we stayed like that but a bang on the door brought back my senses. I gently pulled away.

"I'm sorry Kelly but I have to go. I'll come back and visit soon."

She smiled.

"You better."

Her threat made me laugh, such a small thing like her? She had no power over me what so ever. I swallowed. I knew that wasn't true. She did. She was amazi…

NO she didn't! I was in control of her. Complete and utter control.

"Get better soon. We still have a date to make up for, remember?"

I winked and Kelly gasped.

"I forgot about that! I'm so sorry!"

I shrugged.

"I think near death accidents are a good enough excuse – just."

She giggled and I kissed the top of her hand.

"Till next time sweets."

I pulled the chair from the door, un-locked it and ran out into the hallway. I was gone before Kelly's parents realized what had happened. I ran from the building, jumped in my car and drove off laughing. The look in her eyes when she saw me, the way she smiled…I knew she was head over heels for me. Dare I say love? I laughed louder. Poor, poor little Kelly.  
She didn't have bad taste though; I had to give her that. Thinking about it, who wouldn't fall for me? I was irresistible!

I wound down the window and stuck my head out, honking loudly and laughing at people on the streets.

* * *

KELLY

I watched Mister.J as he ran from my room and I sighed happily. He had come to visit me! That meant he must have been thinking about me. I giggled and then my parents rushed in. The look on their faces instantly rid me of my happiness.

"What's wrong?" I asked them and mum suddenly threw her arms around me.

"Kelly are you alright? What did he do to you?"

"Mum? Nothing, I'm fine."

"Did he threaten you in any way? What did he want!?"

"Mum calm down I'm fine, really. No he didn't threaten me…he came to see what happened."

My dad frowned.

"You mean what effect his drug had on you! That man is such a crazed freak!"

I gasped.

"His drug? What are you talking about? He didn't do this to me dad!"

"Are you sure honey?"

"Yes. He came to find out how it happened; and who had done it. I don't think he understood how I could have been drugged. ."

Because we spent the whole day together and I didn't see any one else afterwards I added in my head.

"So…he didn't do this to you?"

"No!" I insisted. Dad rubbed his chin.

"He didn't do this in any way at al-"

"Dad! He wanted to know how it had happened. It wasn't him!"

My dad left the room and mum grabbed my hand.

"Your father needs to go and clear some things up with the other doctors. They were certain it was him who- who drugged you."

"What? No. Why would he do that to me?"

My mum shook her head.

"No-one knows why he does what he does."

Something clicked.

"Wait – how do you know Mister.J?"

My mum looked confused for a second and then put a hand to my head.

"Are you feeling okay Kelly? You're not delirious are you?"

I laughed.

"Seriously mum."

"Everyone knows who he is Kelly! I don't think there is a single person in Gotham that doesn't."

I nodded. He had said he was the most famous person in Gotham…guess he wasn't exaggerating.

"Sweetie. What did he say to you?"

Mum looked so worried, I didn't understand it. Mister.J was the most charming man I had ever met and my parents seemed terrified of him.

"He came in and wanted to know what happened and he asked me who poisoned me. I told him I didn't remember and he asked me to tell him what I remembered. So I did. Then he nodded and told me not to worry… that what I had remembered was only a dream…well the nightmare part atleast. Then he asked me how I was. And said he had to go."

I skipped quite a bit, but I still didn't feel right telling my mum about the 'relationship' I had with Mister.J. Maybe one day she'd find out. But not yet.

Mum looked confused, completely puzzled.

"Okay Kelly. You get some rest. I'm going to go and talk with your father."

I smiled and lay back against my pillows, closing my eyes as mum left the room. I imagined Mister.J's smile and my heart fluttered happily.


	11. eleven

KELLY

I was kept in hospital for just over a week. I was still having nightmares and needed to take medication just to get to sleep at night. When I stopped waking up screaming the doctors allowed me to go home. They assured me I'd only have to take medication for a month or so…after that the nightmares should stop. I had smiled at them, nodded and left with my parents willingly. As I passed an open drain I threw the bottle of medication down secretly. It was wrong…I know…but I actually liked the dreams. Not because of the killing – heck no – it was because I got to see Mister.J. Sure he was terrifying but no matter how afraid that smile made me I still woke up wanting more. He was more like a drug then I ever could have guessed. It's bad for you and you know it is – but you still keep going back for more. Waking up in the middle of the night wasn't doing me any good, but I was happy to put up with it just to see my Mister.J. He hadn't been back to visit after that first time, but he sent me letters and roses almost daily wishing me well and promising we'd see each other soon. He somehow heard when I would be let out and suggested we have our dinner four days later, the Saturday exactly two weeks since my 'accident'. He would pick me up at 7.30…whether my answer was yes or no. I had laughed at that… the power behind his words.

"_I won't take no for an answer." _

Something, deep down, told me I should be taking in the signs…really thinking about what Mister.J did and said but it didn't worry me. He was such a gentlemen…he'd never do anything wrong. I was more worried about my feelings for him…I was practically obsessed! He was on my mind twenty-four seven…non-stop...constantly! I wanted to make him happy and I knew I would do anything for him; I cared about him so much.

If he told me to jump – 'I'd say how high. I rolled over on my bed, staring up at my canopied ceiling. I wondered if he felt the same about me.

* * *

JOKER

I was SO bored! With Kelly in hospital I had nothing to do, no entertainment, no-one to manipulate. I had tried talking to a group of girls on the street – just to see if I could convince one of them to 'join the cause.' They'd all run away screaming. Another news report brought up the topic of my murders so I went out and added a few more people to more 'killed' list. Just to keep the people of Gotham happy. I'd even spent some time trying to piss off the bat…he didn't show up and now I was left, lying in mine and Kelly's park, whistling to try and amuse myself. I was growing restless and our date wasn't until tomorrow. I rolled onto my stomach in the grass, resting my head on my hand. I hadn't seen her in months! … Or had it only been two weeks? I lost track of time…it had been ages. I wondered how she was doing, if she was healing from my drug. What if her condition had gotten worse?! I sat up suddenly. What if she was extremely sick… I frowned.

What did I care if she was? I lay back down. And if I did care…IF…I knew she was alright. The hospital wouldn't have let her out otherwise. I let out a relieved sigh. She was getting better and tomorrow I'd get to see her again. I'd be able to tell her who I really was and start the second part of my experiment…start attaching the strings so to say. She had to be obsessed with me by now. If not, the date would seal the deal. I stood up, brushed myself off and headed to the restaurant. I wanted to book the place out completely for the two of us. As I walked I thought of Kelly. The way her eyes crinkled with her smile. The way she smiled when she saw me. The innocence on her face…the way her aura screamed kindness and purity. The intelligent way she spoke…compared to the immature way she acted. I laughed. Her small, doll like hands… her doll like face. I pulled the stolen photo from my jacket pocket. She had looked so cute in that costume. Part clown – part doll. Thinking off her dressed like a clown made me shiver with desire. Perhaps when she was mine I would convince her to wear that costume again. Wait. What was I talking about!? Convince? NO! I'd CONTROL her. I'd TELL her to wear it.  
I shoved the photo back in my pocket and let out an angry roar. I stepped onto the road in front of an on coming car. The driver honked loudly but I didn't move. I clenched my teeth together furiously. At the last minute they swerved, only just missing me. They crashed into a pole on the side of the road and I threw the door open, shoving my knife in the guy's face.

"GET OUT!" I yelled cutting his belt and pulling him from the seat. I stuck my blade between his ribs and pulled it out again, wiping it off on his shirt. He grunted in pain, collapsing on the ground and holding his wound with blurring eyes whilst he was down I took his seat and drove off, trying to find someone else I could hit or kill. I screamed again, completely furious with myself. Why hadn't I stopped this sooner?! Now it was too late…I'd. I'd.  
I'd fallen for her! I cared about the girl!

"ARGH!" I cried out, driving the car threw a shop window. I laughed loudly as people scrambled out the way, a lot of them injured under the debris. I forced my-self out of the broken wind shield and pulled out my gun, shooting at the roof and then at the people that ran for their lives. I laughed louder, the euphoria of killing clouding my mind of anything else. But the anger was still there. How could I have fallen for her? HOW?!

BANG! Another person dead.

I was stupid.

BANG – there goes another.

"HAHAHAHA!"

BANG!

It was past quitting point now. I'd have to see this all the way through – I couldn't give up on my experiment – I wouldn't. I wasn't a quitter. But things would have to change. This date would be the end of Mister.J Kelly's charming …what did she think I was? Business man!

"HA!"

No, after this date she'd find out who I really was. And I would be cruel to her…oh yes I'd be cruel! I'd show her who was in charge and those so called 'feeling's –

BANG

I had for her. Would disappear. Her pain would make them disappear.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_Authors note:  
_

_I know this is another kind of short chapter but it's mainly just to show what Kelly and the Joker are 'feeling' at the moment and how their feelings for each other have evolved and grown etcetera… etcetera. Review please? : ) tell me what you think. And again a big thank you to my reviewers so far… you guys make me want to keep this story rolling!_


	12. twelve

KELLY

I checked the time again and squealed running back into the bathroom to finish my hair. I didn't want to keep Mister.J waiting! I pulled it up into a messy but stylish bun, leaving a couple of curls to hang down over my shoulders. I had bought a dress especially for tonight; usually I wouldn't bother but J-man. Well. He was worth it. The dress was black, with a diamond brooch attached to the hip. It was a halter neck, and clung tightly at the top, waving down to my ankles with light, jagged fabric. On my feet were a brand new pair of strappy black heels and – since it was cold – I threw a matching shawl over my shoulders. I looked in the mirror, nodding. I looked elegant. I was going for an 'older' look…trying to look twenty-two rather then nineteen. I laughed. Since when did women ever try to look older!? I heard a car pull up outside and quickly grabbed my purse, running down the stairs. Coincidentally enough my parents had tickets to the ballet tonight and wouldn't be back until well past mid-night. I was planning on being back and in bed before they got home…so they didn't have to know I went out. It could just be my little secret. I locked the house up behind me and gasped when I saw a limo parked at the bottom of my driveway. A limo? Was he kidding? Mister J stepped out and gave me that heart-stopping smile.

"Good-evening." He said sounding so charming it made my legs feel like jelly.

"Hi." I managed to stutter. Mister.J laughed and walked toward me, holding out a hand. He was dressed in a purple suit, his hair was combed back handsomely and a rose stuck out of his pocket. He looked so striking. I couldn't believe this was real and I couldn't believe how lucky I was! I took his hand with a smile and he escorted me to the car, holding the door open for me as I climbed in. I laughed loudly as I slid onto one of the leather seats and Mister.J laughed with me. He closed the door behind him and tapped on the glass window (separating us from the driver) to signal for him to go. Beneath the window was a cabinet, filled with glasses and what looked like a tiny fridge. Hanging from the roof was a small T.V screen and the roof itself had neon lights flashing brightly.

"It's like a mini club!" I said excitedly and Mister. J picked up a remote, he clicked a button and the car was filled with loud, dance-music. I shook my head.

"This is awesome!" I shouted.

"What were you expecting? A bashed up Ute?"

I shrugged.

"I dunno. Definitely not this though! How'd you get it?"

"I own it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I – err – bought it this afternoon." His smile told me that there was something I was missing but I ignored the feeling and leant back into the chair. As I did Mister.J fished out two glasses and a bottle of wine, handing one over to me. I should have refused, I was still under-age but I ignored that fact. It was my night with Mister.J I might as well enjoy it and besides – I was legal to drink in Australia…I could just pretend that's where we were. He poured me half a glass and I took a sip.

"That's good. Thanks." I'd never tasted wine before but it wasn't so bad. Mister.J's grin widened even further as he clinked his glass with mine.

"Too a _very different_ future. Together."

My heart stopped. Together? I bit my lip. Did that mean he wanted to be with me…in the future? I clinked my glass with his.

"Yes. Together." I said, not really thinking straight, I was too ecstatic. I drank more of the wine and Mister.J laughed, copying my example. When we finished Mister.J turned the music up louder and opened the sun-roof.

"Let's paint this town red, sweets!" he said, standing up so that the top half of his body was out the car. I laughed and carefully stood on the seat, joining him. The sky above us was sparkling with stars and the wind whipped my hair around my face.

"You told me you never had a child-hood right?"

I nodded sadly, wondering where this was going.

"Right."

Un-expectantly Mister.J ducked down and pulled a basket full of balloons up, balancing it on the roof. Where had they come from?

"You wish you could be a kid again. Right?"

"Right. But what does-"

He put a finger to my lips stopping me mid-sentence. "up-up-up!"

"Kids pull pranks and get into mischief as much as they can….right?"

I giggled.

"Yeah, they do."

"Sweets I want to give you another shot at being a kid. Make that wish of yours come true. SOOO let's _paint the town red." _

He picked up one of the balloons and threw it up, catching it neatly with one hand. I frowned, not understanding what he was getting at. He laughed loudly and threw the balloon into a shop wall. It broke and sent red paint splattering all over the place. My mouth fell open and I looked at him.

"You're kidding right?"

"For once, I'm being serious."

He held a balloon out to me. I stared at it for a moment – unsure. This was vandalism…against the law! I would get in so so much trouble for doing something like this. But then again…it did look like fun. I grinned. It looked like heaps of fun. And as the saying went – you're only young once. I took the balloon and held it tightly. Mister.J watched me carefully and my smile widened. In a way it was really sweet…trying to make my wish come true and all that. He was such a kind person. I laughed and without another thought I threw the balloon. It hit the wall and splattered all over the place with a loud splash. I laughed even louder. It WAS fun!

"That's it sweets, let loose!" Mister.J commended, grabbing another balloon. "Go CRAZY!"

As the limo wound its way through the streets we continued throwing balloons at everything and anything we could. Mister.J even threw one at a man walking by, hitting him squarely in the chest and covering him in paint. I shouldn't have laughed but it was absolutely hilarious and I burst out in hysterics as we sped around the corner – the swearing and threats of the man following after us. When the balloons ran out and our trail of red ended we sunk back into the car, collapsing on the seats still laughing immaturely.

"THAT was great." I cheered, hugging Mister.J  
"Thanks."

* * *

JOKER 

I patted her arm, my smile wide on my face. I was surprised when she accepted the wine – I thought she might have at least resisted for a moment…but no. I was even more surprised that she had agreed to my little prank. THAT I was certain she would have resisted but even then she didn't have a word of complaint. She must have been a lot more hooked on me then I had previously thought. It certainly would make my job easier.

I signaled for the driver to take us to the restaurant and leant back on the seat, admiring my soon to be puppet. Again she looked far older then she was and this time I knew it had been done purposely. I laughed. It was cute; she was trying so hard to fit with me. The way she looked at me, her eyes practically screamed it!

'We can make this work Mister.J! I want you and no-one else!'

I laughed again and Kelly sighed, leaning against me. When this date was over – when she knew who I was – this 'closeness' thing would have to stop. The only time we would ever touch would be if I was teaching her a lesson, punishing her! Or of course when I wanted too. I ran my hand down her soft cheek and she smiled, looking up at me. She looked beautiful, as she always did. But especially tonight. She'd gone through so much trouble just for me. I'd watched her spend hours in the shops trying to find the dress she was now wearing, along with the shoes to match. Pointless…after tonight she wouldn't have to worry about things like looking good. She'd wear what I told her to and she'd be happy about it – even if it were nothing more then a garbage bag. I laughed loudly – I'd have to try that one time, just to see how she would react. It would be hilarious.

"I would love to see into your mind, just for one day." She said randomly. Foolish – she wouldn't last two minutes in my mind. The things I'd done and seen HA! She'd be scared to death…then again. She would be finding out about all of it soon enough.

"No you wouldn't, sweets." I answered truthfully. Kelly sat up.

"No, I really would! I mean your so smart…just the way you speak is so articulate! So intelligent! And then you're always laughing…even when we're not saying anything. I'd love to know what you're thinking – what makes everything so funny!"

Of course I laughed again – I had to – she was so damn funny... and so cute. She wouldn't understand half the things I thought and she DEFINITELY wouldn't understand why I laughed at what I did. Unfortunately that thrill was for me and me alone…but in time I could share it – I could teach her too see the funny side too – show her. Killing- it could be so gratifying – manipulation- 'law-breaking' …my art! Everything! It was all so funny! I patted her lightly on the head.

"You'll learn one day Kelly. It'll take time but – you'll learn."

She frowned but didn't ask me what I meant. A small smile crept onto her lips – she liked the sound of that.

"We'll be together for a long time Kelly, you'll learn more about me every day. Starting tonight."

The smile widened, just as I knew it would. Of course she liked what I had said – it meant she was with me in the future – she might as well have written obsessed on her fore head! She was a little lost puppy and I her owner. She'd do everything I said – go any where I went. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and laughed hysterically.

"Oh Kelly – pumpkin pie – you really have no idea."

She just stared up at me with that goofy day-dreaming look.

"Uh-huh." She said tonelessly. I shook my head. She was off in her own little world again. I grabbed her chin and brought her back to reality, bringing her face to mine.

"Sweets – sometimes I wonder what's going through that pretty little mind of yours. Care to share…hmm?"

Her cheeks flushed red and it made me grin. She was thinking about something she shouldn't be…I liked that. She cleared her throat.

"I could share…but where's the fun in that? Don't men like a girl with a bit of mystery?"

I laughed again, throwing my head back. She was a hoot! She thought she was so clever…so suave! I tutted.

"Kelly, Kelly, Kelly…" I leant in closer, our noses were practically touching and I heard her breath catch in her throat. I slid my arm down her shoulder and around her waist, pulling her body closer to mine. She gasped slightly.

"I'm not like other men…" I continued in a whisper. Our lips were millimeters apart.

"You should know that comparing me to them…well… it's foolish."

She nodded slowly. My voice went lower, huskier.

"I go for different kinds of woman and have very different expectations…I think VERY differently."

She bit her lip, inching closer and nodding slightly.

"You see some men think mysterious is…what color underwear the girl is wearing…"

I ran my hand down her thigh and back up to her hip.

"Others think it's what she thinks…"

I brushed a lock of hair from her eyes with my spare hand, wrapping my hand around her neck.

"Me? I think mysterious is what the mind can do…what the girl is capable of…"

She frowned but didn't pull away; her eyes urged me to carry on. I smiled and my hand tightened around her neck. Still she didn't move.

"Whether or not…with the right persuasions…their mind can be manipulated. Their thoughts changed. They can be made...crazy."

Again I tightened my grip and her breathing became struggled. She still refused to move and I chuckled – impressed by her stubbornness. I leant even closer, as if to close the gap. Our lips brushed for the tiniest part of a second and I pulled away. I heard her groan very quietly in annoyance and I laughed again.

"Remember. No answer. No kiss."

Her frown deepened.

"Wha- oh." Her face colored and I knew she remembered. I nodded.

"So…" I began playing with the curl of her hair. "Do you have an answer?"

"Nope." She said instantly.

"Is that so?" I leant back, enjoying this game. "You're a stubborn little thing aren't you?"

"I think my stubbornness matches your secrecy." She said playfully. "I hardly know anything about you at all…personal stuff I mean."

She was hinting for me to tell her something. I laughed again, patting her hand.

"After tonight – you'll know everything. I promise."

"Really?"

I looked at her seriously.

"I'm a man of my word."


	13. thirteen

_Authors note:  
__  
A big hello to everyone out there who has stuck with my fic so far. Again thankyou all for your support and all the wonderful reviews, it's definately inspiration enough to keep this story going! I'd say it's bordering half-way along...maybe a bit over..._

Sorry that it's taken me a while to get this next chapter up... major exams going on at the moment :( So all my time has been. Study.Study.Study. Yuck. ANYHOO. Hope you enjoy, tell me what you all think. Opinions/thoughts/ideas are great!  
love Harley xx

* * *

JOKER

We arrived at the restaurant and I offered Kelly a hand as she stepped out of the car. She gave me a grateful smile and I scoffed, walking inside after her. I checked the time. 8 o'clock. At nine I would tell her everything – just so we had the whole eating thing out of the way. And I had a few more questions to ask her…whilst she still trusted me. As I had wanted the restaurant was completely deserted though every candle on every table had been lit and the fancy red and gold decorated room looked as prepared for a full house as any other night. I nodded and pulled out Kelly's chair for her. Again another smile. As she turned to sit it was my turn to smile and – at the last second – I pulled the chair out further. Kelly fell flat on her derriere and I burst out laughing. That was the oldest trick in the book! HOW had she fallen for that one? I laughed even harder when I saw her shocked face and had to hold my sides as I doubled over in hysterics. I expected her to start scolding me but instead she began to laugh as well.

"I'm going to kill you Mister.J!" she threatened through giggles and that threw my over the edge…tears literally started rolling down my cheeks and my sides ached. She was hilarious! How had I ever been entertained before her? It took me a while to calm down and by the time I had Kelly had already taken to her seat…now watching me with a curious little grin. I cleared my throat and sat opposite her, resting my elbows on the table and leaning my head on my hands.

"Wow sweets…you sure take it out of me!" I said, still slightly breathless. She nodded.

"I have that effect on some men…" she trailed off and I rolled my eyes at the joke.

"That's my line!" I said and she feigned shock.

"You're into men…then what am I doing here?"

My face darkened for a minute and for once, I had to force myself to smile. She believed my amusement…luckily. I clenched my fists under the table for a moment…I was the one who mocked others. NO-ONE mocked me! I cleared my throat and glanced at the clock. Ten-past. Fifty-more minutes of pretending…then Kelly's Cinderella story would end. Her prince would disappear – her time would be up. I smiled at the thought and my anger left me.

"So, Kelly. Shall we order?" EUGH! I hated acting so charming. I was disgusted in myself. Forty-nine minutes I reminded myself. Forty-eight minutes and fifty seconds….

"Sure." She grabbed one of two menus and began scanning the meals. I pretended to be reading and simply ordered what she did when the waiter came. He looked completely composed, to the regular person…but I knew better. His eyes were darting from me to Kelly every second, his breathing was irregular, his fingers twitched as he wrote. He was frightened. I breathed in deeply. The smell of fear. I began to reach for the knife on the table… to pour the blood of this waiter…end his fear. No. I let out a deep sigh. Not until nine… resist until nine.

"Any wine sir?" my head snapped up and I looked at the waiter with an evil smile. "Yes. Your best _red_ wine. Please."

He missed a breath and quickly looked at Kelly for her reaction. Stupid… she wouldn't understand. Of course Kelly just smiled innocently at him. He nodded slowly and walked off – quicker then he needed to. I laughed.

"I'll take away your fear soon enough." I murmured after him and Kelly frowned.

"What was that?"

I cleared my throat again.

"Nothing – just deciding on dessert." I lied, folding the menu and pushing it aside.

"Tell me Kelly. Have you ever been here before?"

"No, but it's really nice. The whole atmosphere. Very romantic."

I chuckled.

We spoke until our food arrived not long later – it was meaningless chatter. Just to pass the time. The both of us were silent as we ate and only spoke in toast as I poured the glasses of wine. Again we ordered – dessert came and we ate. I looked up at the clock. Five to nine. Five minutes. A couple more questions and then…

"Question."

"Shoot." she answered, pushing aside her plate.

"Why do you wear a pencil in your hair? I've seen you do it a few times."

She blushed.

"You noticed?"

I rolled my eyes. I noticed everything she did.

"Of course."

"Oh…well sometimes inspiration hits in the most random places and if I have a pencil in my hair it's always in a place where I can grab it quickly and write down what I have to."

I nodded. Cute.

"And your glasses?"

She shook her head.

"I don't really need them…I just wear them every now and then. You know, cause I feel like it."

Another nod. I leant forward – my eyes pouring into hers – smoldering. She bit her lip and looked at me with longing. I smiled kindly.

"Would you do anything for me, Kelly?"

She tilted her head to the side, her mind calculating.

"I-"

She was slightly reluctant. I reached across the table and put a hand on hers.

"Kelly?" I looked at her innocently…or as I thought innocence might look. She sighed deeply and nodded.

"Yes I would."

I held in a laugh.

"You promise?"

I sounded 'vulnerable' and she giggled.

"Yeah! Of course. I promise."

I leant back in my seat. Happy. Another glance at the clock – two minutes.

"One more question – then I'll tell you _everything_ about me."

"kay…" she still sounded winded, yearning. I grabbed her hand and held it palm up. She tried to close her fingers suddenly but I put my hand in hers. Her eyes widened as a ran my finger across the large, pink scar along her hand.

"How did you get this scar?" she flinched.

"I-I really don't think-"

"Come on Kelly. You can tell me. You can tell me anything."

A part of her wanted to – I could tell.

She groaned. And I looked at her pleadingly. Why was she refusing? She looked away from me, as if to embarrassed to meet my gaze.

"No not this. I don't think I should." She tried to pull her hand away but I held it tight.

Another part of her didn't want to tell me – there was a reason for that. I grinned – this was going to be very, _very interesting.  
_

KELLY

I tried to pull my hand away but he held it tight, smiling. It was a warm smile… I trusted him, I wanted to tell him! But what would he think. I grimaced. I didn't like remembering how I got the scar, it terrified me. Made me feel sick, disgusted in myself! Images flashed through my mind. A man – dead – lying in a pool of blood. It was similar to my nightmare. But much worse. I knew this image was real. This had actually happened. I pulled my hand away with much more force, hiding it under the table and struggling to stop the tears that formed in my eyes. I looked at the clock…one to nine. Maybe I could make up the excuse that I had to leave? No that was so rude. What was I thinking? This was Mister.J … My J man. He wanted to know and he'd understand. I sighed deeply, giving in.

"Can I tell you the whole story?" I asked quietly.

"Please, do."

I breathed in deeply. God he was so amazing. I shook my head, admiring my luck at meeting him for a moment before I thought back – a year ago.

"Before I moved back to Gotham – about a year before – I was. Different."

My hands began to shake as I spoke and my heart beat painfully.

"I went to school probably three days a week. At the most."

Mister J frowned but otherwise did nothing.

"I was – I guess you could call me a rebel. The friends I had back then were into drinking and clubbing and all that crap…so I followed along with them. I dogged school to hang out outside bus stops and at the beach. I thought I was cool."

I laughed at the memory… yeah real cool. I had been a loser to even think what I was doing was 'cool.'

"One night my friends and I decided to go clubbing – as we usually did. So we got our fake id's and drove to the city. It was a pretty good night – dancing, drinking blah blah blah."

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes.

"Then we started getting tired and decided to call it a night. We all went out the back way and hung around – talking for awhile. My friends wanted to check out another club – but I was exhausted and wanted to go home."

I laughed without humor.

"So they all dogged me! I was left standing in an alley at three am in the city dressed in a skirt and leather jacket!"

I shook my head in shame.

"Real clever. I pulled out my phone to call my parent and then…well."

My hands shook even more and I stopped. The tears thick in my eyes and my throat closing in.

"And then?" Mister.J urged kindly. I shook my head, the first tear rolling down my cheek.

"A man came down the alley. Some guy looking for a wallet to steal or something." My voice darkened. "To his surprise he found me instead. And trust me he was happy about it. He pulled out a knife, laughing as he walked over to me. I was trapped between him and the back fence of some old ware-house so I had no-where to go and no-one was around to help. So he backed me into the fence and put the knife to my throat… well you can guess what he intended."

I could feel the fire burning in my eyes. The hate in me at that moment was crazy. My fists were clenched and I wanted to hit something – to break something. Mister.J looked completely shocked … this obviously wasn't what he had been expecting. I bit my lip painfully and continued. The tears running down my face now in both anger and hurt.

"I kicked him between the legs before he got the chance to try anything. He dropped the knife and almost fell over so I quickly ran. He was quicker though. He grabbed my leg and I tripped over – bashing my head on the concrete. He picked up the knife again and I tried to crawl back. He got pissed and hit me across the head – when I still kept backing away from him he went to stab at me. I rolled out the way and it only got my arm – a small scratch. He swiped at me again and I held up my hand to protect myself… I was lucky that it had only been my hand. But it was still pretty deep."  
I held out my hand again, showing Mister.J. He nodded slowly, his face emotionless.

"And then?"

I flinched at the memory, my heart racing now and my breathing struggled.

"I kicked him again and he loosened his grip on the knife – I grabbed it out his hand and – and."

I stopped. I couldn't say it. No-one knew about this – not even my parents – I hadn't told anyone and after that night I hadn't ever thought about it again. To be thinking about it again now was slowly breaking me from the inside out. I felt weak – pathetic – filthy. I couldn't believe I had done it. I couldn't believe how I had felt when I had done it! I shook my head and looked down, my tears splashing on the table. I felt like I was having an asthma attack – though I hadn't had asthma since I was a little girl.

"I can't-" I said in between sobs.

Mister.J looked at the clock and his eyes darkened.

"Tell me, Kelly." His voice was different – more dangerous. But I didn't really take notice. It didn't even register to me that it had been an order and not a suggestion.

"I stabbed him!" I blurted out, before I realized I had even said it. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. Mister.J leant back in his chair, an intrigued smile on his face. Wasn't he disgusted in me? I began sobbing loudly into my hands.

"He – he collapsed and I stood there for ages. St-staring at him…lying there in a – a pool of – his own blood! Then I - heard sirens and I ran! Soon after that we moved and I decided to get a fresh start – to be good and concentrate on my work."

I had never felt more horrible in my life. The dark truth of it was more plainly obvious now then it had been then.

"The thing is." I said, between sobs. "I – liked it. I had been - proud! Proud because I had protected myself and –s- stopped a criminal without help."

I pushed back my chair, shaking my head and gasping for breath.

"Kelly, Kelly, Kelly." Mister. J stood up as well…he was talking, I could hear him but I wasn't listening, nothing was registering. I was too caught up in the horrible memory.

"I have something to tell you – that might make you feel better."

He laughed and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up – he didn't usually laugh like that. I looked up at him and choked. For a moment – just a second – his face changed. I saw that man, the one I had killed. I stumbled back, almost tripping on my chair.

"I-I've got to go. I'm sorry!"

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence and I didn't look back, I just ran. The tears streaming down my face as I threw open the restaurant door and raced through the cold dark night. I stopped when I ran out of breath. I was nearly home and felt exhausted. I took off my shoes, chucking them into a gutter and walked the rest of the way with my head down, arms wrapped protectively around myself…

* * *

JOKER

"I have something to tell you – that might make you feel better."

I laughed – my laugh. It felt good to be me again. No more pretending. "I'm known as a mass murdering, psychopathic-"

"I - I've got to go. I'm sorry."

Without another word Kelly turned and ran from my sight. I stood, mouth hanging open in shock. She hadn't heard me. After waiting – building myself up for this moment – SHE HADN'T HEARD ME?! I picked up the wine bottle and threw it into the wall, glass shattering everwhere before I sat back in my chair, sipping on the remains in my glass. I chuckled to myself.

"That didn't go as I had expected." I said aloud. Her secret gave me warmth, a pleasure that was both familiar and new. I certainly hadn't been expecting that... I had been thinking more along the lines of scratched by a kitten, a particularly nasty paper cut. The disgustingly saccharine innocent stuff! But this? I laughed even louder. It explained her dream. I sighed. I had tried to tell her who I was but she hadn't listened - of course she would be punished for that - no matter. I'd meet her in the park again, or drop by her house. Either way she would find out. This experiment wasn't going to go to waste! She wasn't going to walk out of my life after everything I'd done! No. It was just going to take a little longer then I had first thought - to break her. I stretched and grabbed the knife in front of me before standing up... where had that waiter run off to??

* * *


	14. fourteen

KELLY

Four months. Four whole months! I rolled onto my stomach, bored in my room with nothing to do. It had been four months since I had seen Mister.J and I missed him more then anything! I thought about him every minute, my mind was taken over by his face, his voice…that smile. I wondered what he had thought about me after our – err – date. He probably hated me. I almost hated myself. I stood up stretching and putting away my books. The past week I had been doing exams – tomorrow would be my last and then I'd be free. Free of high school – free to live my own life. I'd already enrolled at Gotham College and – scarily enough – had started looking for my own apartment. Coincidentally my parents had been deciding to move for a while; my accident with the poison guaranteed their decision. They had told me two days after the date. I didn't mind, we weren't leaving Gotham – just moving more to the edge of town then we already were. That's probably why Mister.J hadn't come a knockin' … he didn't know where I was now. I didn't have his number, I didn't know where he worked or where he lived – I didn't get a chance to see him to tell him. I sighed deeply and looked around. My room was smaller then my old one – but I'd be moving out soon anyway. That's why my parents had decided on a smaller but more eloquent place to call home. I didn't bother un-packing my things and the boxes sat, stacked up, in the corner of my room near the window. I drove to school now. Another sigh. It meant I didn't get to see Mister J at the park any-more. Every now and then I had driven past it and around the streets near it, just to see if he was around. But no. He wasn't. I still didn't watch the news much… I'd walked past the T.V a few weeks ago and heard that some clown had been put into Arkham – but other then that, nothing. Crime seemed to be going down which was pretty good…didn't really concern me though. I wasted the rest of the night reading over my textbooks – I had cereal for dinner and fell into an uneasy sleep – my dreams (again) being haunted by my J man.

JOKER

I found the little waiter cowering away in the kitchen, the phone to his ear. I twirled the knife in my hand and the light bounced of it beautifully.

"Hello sir…I believe it's time to pay the cheque…" I said walking over to him. The phone fell from his hands and he began to shake violently, a few clatters and clanks in the other room told me we had visitors. Moments later a few more men burst through the door. I shrugged…I hadn't killed in a whole two days…I had been a good boy. I stretched and grinned excitedly…'good' time was over.  
It didn't take me long to kill them and I threw the bloodied knife in the sink; the cleaner could wash it for me later.

"Thanks for the grub… it was to die for." I laughed loudly and turned to leave when out of the blue _the batman_ landed in front of me. My eyes narrowed. NOW he bothered to show up. When I DIDN'T want him too. Typical! I went to step past him but he didn't move. I tutted.

"Not very polite Batsy – where are your manners?"

He growled and threw me into the wall, pinning me there with one hand. I rolled my eyes.

"Really Bats…I'm flattered but I don't swing _that_ way."

I received a punch across the face for my remark. I laughed.

"No need to feel insulted, I'm sure there's a man out there some where who'd LOVE a partner that's dressed in a tight black suit!"

Another punch to the face.

"What are you doing here?"

I frowned.

"Eating, what else?" naïve batman… I shook my head and was lifted off my feet by the front of my shirt…if he ripped my suit he was dead!

"What are you doing here?" he repeated.

I sighed.

"E.A.T.I.N.G. And enjoying some after meal entertainment." I gestured at the bodies. "Entertainment didn't last long though…"

POW!

ANOTHER PUNCH? Did he know how to do anything BUT that?

I pushed him away and brushed myself down.

"Look bats…it's not that I don't like your company but I'm tired so I'm going to go and find a nice little apartment, scare away the people who live there and get some sleep."

I walked backwards as I spoke, heading for the sink.

"So if you don't mind…"

I reached for the knife but before my hand could grip the deliciously cold blade Batman had grabbed my arm and threw me to the floor…

And now I was here. Wearing the horrible dull gray Arkham uniform. AGAIN.

Lying on the uncomfortably lumpy bed. AGAIN.

Wondering what was happening in the city of Gotham without me. AGAIN. Damn that stupid bat!

I hadn't forgotten Kelly…it had been. What? Four months? But I hadn't forgotten her. Far from it. She was always in my mind… I didn't want to think about her! She was forcing her way in there! MAKING me think about her…and her pretty little face…her immature and contradictory personality. AH! Being stuck in here meant I had nothing to do but think. And when I thought she was what I thought about!

I needed to get out of here! I waited for the tasteless regular meal to be delivered and as I did I thought of something – anything – to get out. I frowned. That could work. Why hadn't I tried it before? …well usually Arkham was a vacation for me so I never wanted to leave that desperately…but now I had a mission to complete and a girl to corrupt. The food was slid through a small window by the floor, on an old tray. I chucked it against the wall and tapped on the glass screen separating me from the guard. He looked from the corner of his eye but didn't turn.

"Hey – Larry – over here."

"My name's not Larry." He said gruffly. I ignored him. Like his name was important.

"Sure whatever. Listen Larry you wouldn't mind bringing me some water would you?"

He glanced into my cell.

"You just had some…you threw it."

I tried to look innocent.

"I had another seizure – it's not my fault…what with my mind being all crazed and all…I can't help it!"

Larry scowled.

"Not my problem."

Damn guard. I sighed and fell to the floor…convulsing. Usually I wouldn't put myself through such a demeaning charade. But desperate times called for desperate measures. It didn't take long for the guard to realize something was wrong and he ran for the doctors. As they hurriedly punched in the number to open my cell door I listened intently to the combination. I'd heard the numbers being pressed a million times before – I knew the tone, tune and ring of every number, which was why the code had to be changed at the end of every day. Beep. Beep. Blop. Blup. 2276. They rushed in and forced the needle into my arm. The drugs would only effect me shortly…to a normal man it would be enough to knock them out for the rest of the night. I felt myself become dizzy but didn't black out. I closed my eyes – pretending and the doctors talked meaninglessly about a change to my medication – a report which had to be written Blah. Blah.Blah. They took their sweet time leaving and when they did Larry was brought with them. They needed to know what had happened. Perfect. I gave myself ten minutes to work off the dizziness from the drug and spent the time digging into the mattress, pulling through the fabric and stuffing until I found the springs. I worked one free and straightened it to its full length. WHY hadn't I thought of this before?! I moved to the glass window and felt the edge of the door for the tiny gap between hinges. I stuck the spiral through the gab and bent it sideways toward the code panel. I hummed to myself as I carefully pressed the numbers with the spring. 2…2…7 I struggled slightly and re-adjusted the spring. 6…

BEEEP

The door swung open and I laughed loudly, throwing the spring aside and running out. I was a genius! I ran through the corridors and took to the shadows, keeping hidden. Once I was out I would terrorize Gotham for a bit – remind them how much they had missed me – and then dear little Kelly was in for a big surprise. She would find out who I was and this time. She WOULD listen.

_Author's note:  
_

_DEFINITELY past halfway at this point…getting closer to the exciting? Dreaded? Shocking? Moment when Kelly FINALLY finds out who her J-man really is : )  
Thanks for the reviews everyone! Tell me what you think of the chapter. Any improvements that need to be made?  
Harley xx _


	15. fifteen

KELLY

My exams were over; I'd had my graduation ceremony. I was free! No more school. The weeks had gone by in a blur and I hardly remembered anything that had happened. But I had graduated two weeks ago and after looking at tons of apartments with my parents I finally found one which I had liked. It was only two streets away from my parents house so moving only took a day. Mum helped me set up my things and we spent one weekend painting a few walls…making it homier. I still had a few boxes to un-pack but otherwise it was perfect. It was rather small – a kitchen, 1 bathroom a living room and 2 bedrooms…but it was mine. I had finished school and was now living on my own two feet! And tonight I was going out to celebrate! I dressed in tight fitting jeans and a black and silver shirt. My cousin, Jen was outside waiting for me with a few of her friends. We had agreed to go out together – a movie & some dinner – nothing to major. My parents had called and encouraged me to go since I rarely left my apartment but they had warned us to be careful…some maniac had broken out of Arkham and was on the loose. He had already blown up three buildings – killed a bus loud of people and was slaughtering any one he found in the streets. He was crazy! I shook my head and locked the door behind me, jogging down the stairs and climbing into Jen's car.

"So which restaurant?" I asked her as the three girls gossiped in the back. She grinned.

"Actually we had a change of plans. There's this nightclub we want to check out."

I froze. Was she kidding?

"I – I don't feel so good. Maybe I shouldn't come."

Jen laughed.

"Whatever Kelly." She rolled her eyes. "Your coming whether you want to or not."

She locked my door and pulled out a little too quickly, speeding up the street. I stared out the window, my head swimming. I couldn't have this happen again. I was just getting over it! The pain of the memory Mister.J had wanted me to tell him about. Of course I didn't blame him. He was just curious.

We arrived and got in without any problems – Jen had made sure to gather some fake Id's which looked perfectly real. She bought us all drinks at the bar and the rest of the girls took off to chase a group of boys. I sat at a table with Jen, the music blaring around me and the lights flashing in my eyes. It was crowded and I felt like hurling. I sipped on my cruiser and looked around worriedly, certain that something was going to go wrong.

"Would you relax Kelly?" Jen said sitting beside me.

"It's just a club its fine. Come on – let's dance."

"Jeeennn." I whined as she pulled on my arm. She didn't stop and I sighed. Finishing my drink and following her into the jumping crowd. She didn't need encouraging and instantly began shaking her head and swinging her arms to the loud beat. I watched her uneasily and she laughed.

"I know you want to dance Kelly! Quit being stubborn!" she yelled loudly. I suppressed a grin and bit my lip. Why not? We were celebrating graduation after all. And I was older now. Everything would be fine. I let loose and danced around like an idiot. After a couple more drinks I was singing loudly and…surprisingly I was actually enjoying myself. It was well past midnight by the time we took a break to sit down. Jen and I talked for ages and nothing seemed to bother me at all – not even the annoying guy that kept asking for my number – I just laughed and ignored him. He was nothing compared to mister J. I sighed deeply and looked out a nearby window. I missed him so much…but he had probably moved on. Found some amazingly good looking girl who was rich and equally funny and…well…someone who was as perfect as him. I sighed again and Jen snapped her fingers in front of my eyes.

"Who are you thinking about?" she asked with a smile. I giggled and shook my head.

"No-one!"

"Don't lie! Tell me who it is!"

I pressed my lips together teasingly and she shook my arm.

"Come on Kells, who is it?"

I laughed.

"Okay – Okay." I gave in…probably the alcohols fault. I opened my mouth to speak when there was a huge crash and an explosion from the other side of the room. Every one screamed and dropped to the floor. The music stopped and Jen and I looked over as another round of gunshots broke through another window and sent glass shattering everywhere.

"Crap!" Jen yelled, grabbing my arm.

"We have to get out of here!"

I couldn't feel my body as Jen pulled me through the screaming and running crowd. I was going numb. It was happening again. I group of men burst through a nearby door and more shots were fired. One of them looked at me and I gasped as he headed toward us. Jen was so busy trying to find her friends that she didn't notice. I pulled my hand from hers and pushed her further into the crowd so she wouldn't be seen and – stupidly – I began running the opposite way. Away from the masses of people trying to squeeze their way out the only other door. I bolted behind the counter of the bar and through a door. I heard footsteps behind me and knew I was being followed.

"Shit!" I cursed loudly, searching through the faint light. I noticed a staircase hidden behind piles of boxes and ran up it eagerly. I burst out at the top of the building and swore again when I realized I had trapped myself. How cliché. The footsteps were running up the stairs after me. I groaned and slammed the door shut, looking for an escape. There was an emergency staircase but it looked old…it would probably break at the lightest touch. The door slammed open and the man laughed loudly.

"Come on girly – don't be like that! I don't like chase games."

His gun was hanging at his side but I knew he would pull it out anyminute. Without a second thought I bolted to the staircase and practically jumped onto it. He growled as I ran away and I heard a bullet hit the wall only meters above my head. I yelped and looked up – as I did I missed a stair and slipped. I screamed as I fell, painfully tumbling down the remainder of the stairs and landing on the concrete floor below. I tried to move but my body was aching so much that it felt impossible. My head was throbbing and I felt something warm and sticky dripping down my cheek. Blood? The idea made me feel sick.

"I said DON'T run!" there was a thud as two feet landed right beside me. He laughed again, a cruel laugh but it sounded familiar.Had it evenbeen him?I couldn't think straight.I felt a hand on the back of my shirt and I was pulled to my feet. I couldn't support my weight and my vision was blurred. I felt myself falling but was suddenly pushed back into the wall behind me, a huge body being pressed against me. I tried to lift my head up…to move my arms…to do something! But I couldn't. I was slumped over, using the wall as support, my muscles aching and my skin bruising. All I could do was think'not again' as my body threatened to collapse and my brain strained not to shut-down.

* * *

JOKER

I kicked at the body in front of me and shoved my knife away. I was certain – by now – Gotham had gotten the point. I was back and their little laws were again about to be questioned. They were all stupid though…no-one. Not one person had come up to me yet! No one wanted to know how to live properly! They were all idiots. I sighed and walked through the street…bored. I had caused quite a bit of havoc in the past couple of weeks but none of it seemed to be enough. Something was missing. And I knew exactly what that _something_ was. Kelly. I slammed the wall beside me with a fist, causing a hole in the cement. I shook off my hand, still angry. She had disappeared! Moved -left without telling me! -How could she? I had an experiment which needed to be finished and she had bailed! NO-ONE LEFT ME UNLESS I WANTED THEM TO! I groaned. Because of Kelly's disturbance in my plan I still didn't have a puppet to show off to the bat. I turned a corner and headed up the street slowly. I would find her. I wasn't going to give up and find someone else! I had put so much into this I wasn't going to back out now! I hadn't seen her in months – that was true – but I was certain she would be missing me. I grinned. Oh yes…she would be desperate to see me again. Maybe it wasn't so bad that she had left – it gave me a chance to get some anarchy into the streets of Gotham and it would remind her how much she loved me. I laughed but was stopped by the sound of an explosion up ahead. There was a round of shots and screaming coming from the building nearby. I frowned. This was my area. I WAS THE ONE CAUSING HAVOC HERE! How dare anyone else try and take this spot!? Sure challenge the laws of those idiots but don't do it in MY AREA!I pulled out my knife and cleaned itbefore heading for the night-club up ahead. Groups of people were jumping into cars and running up the street screaming. It seemed two had been killed, I could smell the blood already. I scanned the road and saw to limp forms in the darkness. SOMEONE HAD KILLED IN MY SPOT AS WELL?! I let out an angry cry and went to break through one of the club windows when a familiar yelp caught my attention. I turned and stepped backward, peering into the dark alley way. As I did a small figure fell down a set of stairs and landed loudly on the ground. I laughed quietly to myself and hid amongst the shadows – watching. A man followed and I could see the light reflecting off his gun. I snorted. He used a gun? He was already an idiot. He pulled the figure up and pushed her into a wall. I could only guess what he intended to do and I laughed again – much louder. He was DEFINITELY and idiot. I continued to laugh as I pulled out my knife and headed toward him. He had taken my area – killed my victims – just too…what? Steal a few hundred dollars and maybe gain some pleasure from a weak girl? Pathetic. I thrust the knife deep into his back before he realized I was there. I pulledit back out and turned him around. His eyes widened when he saw me and I grinned.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked himmusically and his mouth fell open. He was grimacing slightly in pain and I tutted.

"Playing in my part of town ain't a good idea…especially if you're out abusing_my_ victims!" I scolded him. He began stammering nervously and I sighed, shaking my head.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

Fear flashed across his eyes and I laughed as I stabbed my knife into his chest fatally.

"DON'T come near my spot again." I whispered to him as the light faded from his eyes. I pulled my knife out and let the limp body fall to my side. I breathed in the rusty smelling air and laughed.

"What a good night to be out!" I said happily. I turned to the girl. She was struggling to keep herself standing and her head was hanging limply in front of her, her hair covering her face. I felt like I knew her…but it was to dark to know for sure. I shrugged. I'd probably seen her at a bank during a robbery. I tutted and ran my hand down her bare arm. Her sleeve had been ripped off and was lying on the ground, the other one hanging by a few threads. She shivered at my touch and I laughed, leaning in closer.

"Lucky he didn't get anything else off... ay sweets?"

I heard a small gasp escape her lips and again felt that something was familiar about her. I shook the feeling off.

"You saved me…" it was a question, but I could barely hear it. Her voice was weak. I laughed. How delicious.

"From the big bad meanie? Yes." I tutted disapprovingly. "But what were you doing out so late, with no-one else with you?"

She was trying to answer, trying to lift her head but she couldn't. I grabbed her arm, holding her steady as she looked ready to collapse. Stupid girl. I brought my lips to her ear, laughing quietly. She shivered again.

"I'm afraid daddy's going to have to teach you a lesson."  
I pressed my knife to her stomach and breathed in deeply, smelling her fear. I froze. I recognized that scent. I knew it _all to well.  
"Kelly?" _

I pocketed my knife and lifted her head up, brushing her hair from her face. She had a deep gash across her forehead and her eyes were glazing over. She smiled weakly.

"I knew it was you!" she whispered quietly. She felt so weak and fragile. I loved it. I scooped her into my arms – absolutely ecstatic. It was amazing how things just happened to work out. She shakily pulled her arms around my neck and leant her head against my chest.

"You look like you need a hospital." I said, not intending to take her to one. Of course that's what she thought I hadmeant. Her eyes widened.

"I don't want to be trouble." she murmured

I grinned.

"How about you come back to my place?" let Batsy figure out what to do when he finds out I have one of his precious Gotham citizens in _my home. _

She shook her head weakly.

"I don't want to be any trouble!" she repeated and I rolled my eyes.

"What then?" I snapped. "Should I just take you home…wait I don't know where that is!"

She looked hurt. Good. She shouldn't have run away from me! She bit her lip and I began walking from the alley and out into the street. She was silent for a while. I thought she might have actually blacked out. But then – quietly…

"Sorry."

I looked down at her, her eyes swimming. I groaned. Tears? She was really so weak.

"Just tell me where you live now. I'll take you there." I said angrily and I felt her nod.

"The second apartment block on Palation Street. Number seventeen."

I frowned.

"Why'd your rents move you into an apartment?"

She giggled quietly, painfully. She grimaced and looked up at me.

"It's my apartment."

"You live on your own now?"

How much had I missed!?

"Yeah."

"What else have you done that I don't know about!"

I was supposed to know everything about her! She was my puppet…I needed to be able to control her!My grip tightened around her and I saw her flinch in pain.

"I finished my exams, moved and graduated."

"You don't go to school anymore either?!"

That wasn't a bad thing…it gave me more time to manipulate her. She looked away awkwardly. I grinned.

"Is that why you decided to go _clubbing."_

She chewed on her lip and I felt my heart thud as I watched her. I had missed the way she used to do that. I frowned. No I had missed not being able to trick and lie to her! I turned a corner as she squirmed in my arms. A small amount of her strength had returned.

"What?" I stopped as she continued to squirm.

"Just leave me here"

"Why?"I frowned in confusion.

"You probably hate me after whatI told you."

Even in the darknessI could see her flush red.Shewasso delectable. I brought my face closer to hers.

"ActuallyI'm extremely impressed."I laughed and she continued to squirm.

"Stop lying!I'll go home on my own."

I laughed loudly. I had forgotten how funny she was.

"You can't stand up!"

"Yes I can!"

I laughed again. I'd also forgotten her stubbornness. I shrugged freed her legs before stepping back to watch. She managed to stay on her feet for a whole two seconds before they gave in and she fell to the ground with a yelp. I didn't bother catching her. She deserved it. I laughed again as I pulled her up and back into my arms. She was so small – so light – so breakable. I could smell her blood drying on the side of her face. I'd always imagined what it would look like running over her skin. Deep red against pale cheeks. I sighed and stepped in front of a car that had driven around the corner. It screeched to a stop in front of us and Kelly squealed, burying her head in mychest. She scared so easily. I moved to the passenger side, looked in the window and frowned.

"OUT!" I yelled. The two teenage boys inside looked at each other and practically dove from the vehicle. They bolted off down the street and didn't look back. I nodded, threw Kelly onto the seat and took to the other side.

"What happened? Why'd they run?"

"Because they're scared of me!" I rolled my eyes...that was obvious! Kelly frowned as I started the car.

"What are you doing?" she asked, resting in the chair and closing her eyes. She was struggling to stay awake now.

"They very kindly offered their car to us... as we need it more."

Her eyebrows creased together.

"No they didn't." her voice was going quieter again. "Are-aren't we stealing it?"

I nodded.

"Stealing? I call it borrowing without asking. Or returning."

She went to retort but closed her mouth and made a disapproving groan.

"Your going to have to get used to it Kelly…its just the way I am."

She looked confused but didn't move or open her eyes. Slowly her face softened as she fell into a deep sleep. I drove speedily through the streets, throwing the car around corners, trying to wake her up. It didn't work. I sighed and rolled my eyes again. She was no fun when she was asleep! I pulled up outside the building she had said was hers and carried her from the car, through the door and up the stairs. I found number seventeen and kicked the door open, almost breaking it off its hinges. I flicked a light on with my elbow and looked around. It was small and looked old but it was definitely hers. There was a small television set up on a black stand in the living room. The glass cupboards on either side were filled with cd's and movies. A small black couch and two matching chairs surrounded the T.V. she had put a rug on the floor, a lamp in the corner and a pot plant in the other…obviously trying to make it more comfortable. The deep red wall still smelt of paint…probably only dried a few days ago. I smiled at the sleeping girl in my arms.

"Why'd you choose that color sweets?" I said aloud, laughing as I walked past a small dining table. The kitchen was made up of white tiles, a small fridge and the essentials. Unpacked boxes had been pushed into the corner. I continued through pushing one door open with my foot. It was pretty much empty except for more boxes and a half finished canvass. An art room? I laughed again and shook my head.

"Kelly art is not created on a threaded canvass…the city of Gotham is your canvass!"

It was good advice… unfortunately she didn't hear it. I poked her in the side irritably but she still didn't wake up.

"Fine, be that way."

I walked into her bedroom, again flicking the light with my elbow. I placed her on the red and black silk bed and pulled the black curtains back so I could sit beside her. The walls were white with a black pattern running along the top border. She had the same four posted bed and a balcony outside the large window. That would make good use for breaking in some time. A black wrought iron chair and matching vanity sat beside her small wardrobe and a red rug lay on the floor. There were a few more lamps, a couple of paintings and photos stuck up on the wall. Her room seemed to be a French theme and I grinned again.

"Inspired by an incredibly good looking, French speaking man you know?" I asked her with a laugh. I wanted an answer and poked her a few more times. She groaned but didn't wake up. I sighed, pulled off her shoes, throwing them aside. And I pulled the covers around her. I searched through her bathroom cupboard for a bandage and ran a small cloth under the tap. I cleaned her cut and stuck the bandage over the top. I didn't know why I was 'taking care' of her. I felt like I had to do it…I frowned. Because it was Kelly? No! Because she needed to be in perfect health tomorrow…when she found out who I was. It wouldn't be much fun if there was no reaction. I laughed asI headed for the kitchenand made myself a sandwich. Kelly could clean the mess up tomorrow. I went to leave when a pile of newspapers on the dining table caught my attention. A note on top read:

_Kelly,  
you never watch the news and never read the paper! But now that you're living on your own you need to know what's happening in Gotham. Try to clue yourself in. We want you to be safe. Love always Mum and Dad. _

The bundles of papers were still tied up with string – obviously they hadn't been touched. I scrunched up the letter and began pulling out the papers. Separating them into piles. Ones with me and ones without me. The ones without me ended up in the bin with the note and the ones with me…I grinned… they were scattered across the table, the ones with my photo on the top. Kelly needed to know something about my past and that was the easiest way for her to find out. I left her apartment whistling to myself a laugh escaping my throat as I thought of what waited tomorrow!


	16. sixteen

KELLY

"Oh my god." I said aloud, sitting at my dining table. "Oh my god!"

I had just woken up and made myself breakfast I cleaned the kitchen and sat down, brushing aside the many papers mum and dad had left. I didn't even glance at them. My head was still aching but memories from last night began to flood back. It had almost happened again…just like last time…but Mister J had saved me! I small smile crept across my face. He had saved my life. I didn't know how he had done it but he had gotten that man off me and brought me home. I blushed – after stealing a car of course. I laughed nervously. He had stolen a car just to get me home quicker! He was so sweet. I ran my hand over my bandaged head. And he had looked after me when I had fallen asleep. I finished my cereal and washed up – thinking of my J man. He truly was amazing. I felt my face heat up when I realized he had been in my house – and my room. I was glad I had cleaned up before I had left yesterday…that would have been embarrassing!

I showered, dressed, and headed to Jen's house feeling happier then I had been in ages. Now that Mister.J knew where I lived we could see each other again…he had been angry about our moving though – and I still felt guilty for that – but things had worked out. I found Jen at my Aunt's house and she hadn't been hurt. She and her friends had all gotten away unscathed. I spent the whole morning there – having Jen fuss over me to make sure I was alright. She had freaked out last night when we had been separated and she had spent the whole night worrying. After telling her vaguely what had happened – making up quite a bit of the story- I said goodbye and headed to the shops. I bought some groceries, some more painting supplies and ate lunch in my favorite café. I ventured to a very familiar park and walked around, day-dreaming, for a while. I sat at the fountain and ran my hand through the cool water and when I got bored I finally decided to head home. Storm clouds had gathered in the sky and I only just made it to my car as the rain pelted down. I parked as near to the apartment as possible and grabbed the shopping bags, running quickly through the door. I still managed to get drenched. I put everything away, had another shower, and changed from my wet clothes to my trackies and a singlet. I ate dinner in front of the T.V …flicking through the channels to find something interesting. I settled on a news report as I had promised my parents I'd try to hear more about what was happening in Gotham. A loud clap of thunder made me jump on the couch and I turned the sound up louder, shaking my head. As I expected lightening flashed only moments later. I settled in for a loud storm and vaguely listened to the weather report. From there the anchor flashed back on screen gushing on about an urgent report. I yawned. How did people watch this? I reached for the remote – ready to turn the T.V off, when Mister.J's image appeared on the screen. I frowned. What had happened? He hadn't been in an accident had he? Or maybe he had been attacked by that crazed Arkham escapee! I gasped loudly and turned the sound up as loud as it would go - my mind whizzing.

"The psychopathic clown otherwise known as the Joker – has only just recently escaped from Arkham asylum. In his freedom he has been causing havoc around the city of Gotham – having blown up the central bank, two out of town warehouses and a bus of innocent Gotham citizens. His victim list is up to twelve since his escape and only moments ago a couple were found dead in their apartment home – moving the number up to fourteen dead.

My heart was thudding painfully against my chest, I was frozen in my seat and my body had gone numb. There had to be some mistake. Mister.J? A murderer? I didn't want to believe it. I wouldn't! Another image flashed on the screen and my mouth fell open. It was definitely Mister.J. There was no doubt about it. But frighteningly enough there was a blade in his hand and his expression was murderous. The photo had been taken at night – probably from a window nearby – and Mister.J was wondering down a street…with what looked like blood trailing behind in the shape of his footprints. I felt sick. And shook my head. He couldn't be a murderer! He'd saved my life yesterday! If he had been crazy he would have killed me to! He wouldn't have taken me on a date or…or...

"The couple were found in fleets street and it is advised that anyone in or around this area take extra precaution as it is a possibility that the Joker is still nearby-"

I flinched at the anchors words. That was the street next to mine. And mister.J knew that. Could that be a sign? I shook my head furiously. NO! Don't think like that! He isn't a murderer! There's got to be a mistake… he was framed. Or forced to do it by someone who threatened to kill him if he didn't or…driven to do it by…by…I jumped up angrily. I was confused, angry and afraid. None of this made sense. I knew mister.J he wouldn't do anything like that! But another part of me disagreed…and I felt like I knew this was right. Like this was the real Mister.J. The Joker.  
I took my plate to the kitchen and as I began to wash up I noticed his face staring at me from the dining table. I dropped the plate in the sink and ran over, grabbing the paper.

**CLOWN KILLS YET AGAIN. **

The front page was dedicated to the bus incident only days ago…and Mister.J was at fault. I threw the paper aside and picked up another.

**IS THERE ANYTHING THIS CLOWN WON'T DO?**

Mister.J again…a picture of him and a completely obliterated bank in the background. A pile of money burning ominously. I felt my breathing hitch. Oh my gosh. I threw it aside and grabbed another…

**FIVE DEAD JOKER AT FAULT**

**ANOTHER SOCIAL EXPERIMENT AT WAREHOUSE**

**JOKER ESCAPES ARKHAM ASYLUM **

NO! NO! NO! NO! I tipped the table over and backed away from it as if it were a disgusting monster. It wasn't true, it was a lie! Gotham was wrong! There was another loud clap of thunder, a jolt of lightening and suddenly my lights went out. I groaned.

"Are you kidding?" I said to no one in particular…my voice shaking slightly.

I flicked the light switch beside me and nothing happened. Dark stormy night. The lights have gone dead and I just found out my supposed boyfriend is a psychopathic killer. How cliché!

I could feel my hands shaking and my heart was hammering wildly. I didn't want to admit it…but how could I deny it. I was scared of Mister.J. I frowned. If he was going to do something to me he would have done it by now. He killed all those other people without a second thought…what was different about me? I felt my way over to the cupboard, found a candle and matches and brought some faint light into the room. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine and I trembled. Maybe he had something worse planned for me? But what was worse then being murdered? And if he wanted something bad for me…why had he been so charming? And kind? And perfect. I had spent so much time with him…and he didn't seem crazy in the slightest. He seemed like a regular person…with an extraordinary personality. Gotham must be wrong! Yeah. They WERE wrong. They were all so terrified of him that they didn't actually take the time to get to know him. They just ran away in fear… the poor man must be so lonely. So heartbroken. That's why he didn't kill me. He was trying to get a fresh start. To prove to Gotham that he wasn't crazy, that he just wanted someone to talk to. To love. I nodded. I was certain that he wasn't crazy like the city thought!!

But why did I still feel so afraid? Like I was being used? Like I was the one being lied to? I shuddered and there was a crash from inside my room. I yelped and quickly covered my mouth, edging toward the front door. There was another crash and my heart hammered even quicker. Someone was in my apartment! As if this wasn't cliché enough all ready! I turned my back on the front door and kept my eyes straining through the darkness at my room. I heard a creak and as I put my foot down a stepped on something which cracked loudly. I gasped. Damn it! There was another creak, it sounded closer. They had heard me. They knew I was here. Oh shit! I took another step backwards and ran into something hard. I'd miss-counted and bashed into the door. I took a deep, shuddering breath and slowly reached a hand behind me, trying to find the door handle. I frowned when my fingertips brushed something soft, like fabric. My door was made of wood. I ran my hand along the fabric and felt…a button?...a pocket? I froze again and my eyes widened. Someone's shirt. I didn't move an inch and could fell the slow, calm breathing of someone right behind me. Their chest rising and falling against my back.

"Oh god…" I murmured under my breath and a laugh came from the person behind me. A hand ran down my arm and wrapped around my waist whilst a chin found my shoulder. I could feel warm breath on my neck and the person behind me buried their head in my hair, smelling it. Something sharp was pressed into my side and I could guess what it was. My fear increased even more and I struggled to breathe.

"Mmm…" the person hummed, twirling my hair around a finger. I shivered and they laughed, dropping my hair and running a finger down my spine. Suddenly I was whipped around, my body pressed against their's. I was pushed into the wall beside me, the blade still at my side. Thunder sounded loudly and I practically jumped out of my skin. The laugh was louder, more amused this time. A bolt of lightening flashed lighting up the room and the face of the man against me.

"Mister.J!" I gasped, his teeth gleaming for a second in the light. I squirmed for a second and felt the blade pushed harder. I went still.

"You scare oh so easily…Kelly." His voice drawled in the darkness. I felt myself trembling and couldn't think what to say so I repeated myself.

"Mister.J?"

He laughed.

"Let me introduce the real me." He took a step back and bowed before looking up mischievously.

"The Joker – Gothams Psychopathic clown in the flesh!"

I went to move but before I could he was pressed up against me again, smiling down at my terrified face. He ran the blunt end of his blade down my cheek and I froze completely, eyes like saucers. He sighed.

"Such a fragile little thing…" he said, almost dreamily. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to calm down and slow my heart. I felt his breath on my face and – though I was still terrified – those longing, desperate feelings returned. I forgot about the knife and concentrated on our proximity…just how close Mister.J was. I wanted to stretch up and kiss him…that smile. My heart continued to race, but for a different reason now. Carefully I raised my arms and wrapped them around his neck. He grinned wildly and brushed a hand down my arms.

* * *

JOKER

She had reacted differently then I had expected. I had watched her as she saw me for the first time on television. I had seen her every action as she had read the newspapers and threw them away, eventually throwing the table along with them. She didn't want to believe it…but she obviously did. And yet now that I was here – now that she knew WHO I was. She wasn't acting afraid. Well not in the way everyone else did. She wasn't screaming or trying to run. She wasn't begging for her life. Crying. Whimpering. Shaking in a corner. She was still standing defiantly, refusing to let her fear show on the outside. Brave girl…she'd learn.

"You're not scared?" I asked, holding up the blade. It gleamed in the very faint candle light beautifully and she gulped.

"Terrified." she admitted and I laughed loudly. Of course she was. I could sense it deep inside of her. I traced the waist line of her jeans with my favorite weapon and she struggled to stop her legs from shaking. From fear or desire I wasn't sure. Her eyes were clouded with confusion. She was scared but at the same time the familiar longing was still there.  
Perfect.

"How do you feel about all this?" I asked in little more then a whisper. "The fact that I lied. That I'm not who I said…that you have feelings for someone who is crazy."

She thought for a minute. Chewing on her lip. I watched interestedly…I loved the way she did it. It was adorable. I could imagine the flush of her cheeks but couldn't see it and I growled. I bashed the wall behind me twice and then flicked the switch by Kelly's head. The lights flashed on immediately and she looked at me…shocked and admiring. I enjoyed her awe as she pondered on her answer.

"I… I don't care. I don't care that you lied. Or that you said you were someone different. And I don't think you're crazy!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I drawled and she nodded.

"There must be a reasonable explanation for everything that you've done! I know you! You're not crazy…and you wouldn't enjoy killing like the newspaper says."

I laughed. How wrong she was…but her naivety was enjoyable. Cute.

"If you did then you would have killed me! But you didn't. You saved my life."

She stared up at me admirably again and I grinned. If I wasn't doing this experiment she would already have been dead. I ran a hand down her cheek and she flushed bright red. How I loved it when she did. I traced that cut that was a reminder of last night and grinned. I would have killed her. But not now. I couldn't now. I'd gone through so much… we had gone through so much. Dare I say it? I actually…liked…the girl. The thought disgusted me. I hadn't felt anything for a woman in a long. Long time. I'd all but given up the emotion. But Kelly had brought it back. I couldn't deny it. I brushed my lips along the base of her throat and she gasped slightly. I chuckled. I loved her reactions. Of course these feelings would soon disappear. I'd beat them out of me…of course she would be my punching bag. I'd rid myself of anything I thought of her and she would be nothing more then a puppet…at the moment she was simply a puppet I had a particular liking for. When her job was done, when my emotions were controlled and she was once again useless. Then I would dispose of her like the rest. Then I would kill her and she'd see how 'sane' I really was. I laughed and shoved my blade away…a whole night of games to play…


	17. seventeen

KELLY

He was so close. Too close. But I didn't want him to move. I wanted his lips against mine again. I held onto his neck tighter, closing my eyes as my eyebrows furrowed. This was so wrong. I knew I was petrified and yet… my love for Mister J refused to disappear. I'd cared about him for so long. I'd LOVED him for so long! He wasn't crazy.

I shook my head and pushed Mister J back with more force then I intended. He didn't fall, just stepped back easily. I opened my eyes as he raised an eyebrow.

"You – you've got to go!" I gasped, not knowing if I really wanted him to leave. Sure the Joker was a maniac. A killer. But this wasn't the Joker. It was Mister J. MY mister J. He wouldn't hurt me. If he had wanted to, he would have done it by now. I bit down on my lip and my frown deepened.

Stop it Kelly! This man has KILLED people willingly! I froze. Then again. So had I.

My mind was completely split in two. Mister J…Joker…

"Go?" Mister J laughed. "I'm not going any where."

I shuddered. This was to confusing. My head began to swim and I instantly felt dizzy.

"Please, Mister J. Just…get out of here!" All fear left me and I began pushing him toward the door. I needed to be alone so I could think. Suddenly his hand was wrapped around my wrist, holding onto my arm so tight it was painful. I grimaced and tried to pull away.

"I'm the one running the show, sweets!" Mister J growled before his hand flew out, slapping me hard across the face. I yelped as my cheek stung sharply. Instinctively I tried to step away and Mister J laughed again, loudly.

"Scared?" he drawled. Yes I was. But I wouldn't admit it.

"No." I quickly snapped back. "Stop messing around, Mister J! I need to think about this."

"Think about WHAT?" he yelled and I went silent. Suddenly his expression changed, he looked sad. Hurt.

"I thought you cared about me sweets? Or was that all just a _lie?"_

The softer side of me took over and I put a hand on Mister J's cheek, looking at him sympathetically. I had been right! He was looking for a fresh start when he met me. After all he was still human. He wanted company. Friendship… love. I smiled sadly.

"Of course I care about you! But I don't understand any of this." My head began to swim again. "You are _currently _a mass murderer. And you never told me?"

Mister J shrugged.

"Must of slipped my mind…" he grinned and trailed off. I felt a stab somewhere in my stomach. I'd told him my biggest secret and all he could do was JOKE about this? Anger flared up in my and I clenched my fingers together in a tight fist.

"I'm glad this is FUNNY to you!" I cried, pulling away from him again. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

"Kelly..." Mister J sounded furious. But I was mad at him too. "Come back here."

I kept walking.

"KELLY! Don't you DARE ignore me!"

I ignored him.

Suddenly a hand collided with my back and I was sent sprawling across the floor, my spine aching. I rolled over just as Mister J knelt over me, his shiny black shoes pressed into the carpet on the floor whilst his large hands pinned mine down at my sides.

"You will not ignore me." he said dangerously and my heart began to race. I could see a murderous glint in his eye and again I forgot Mister J was there. I only saw the Joker.

JOKER

Poor little Kelly. So confused. I just had to give her one, pathetic look and she melted like an ice cream in an oven. She still desired me, and yet she also feared me. The mix was positively delicious.

"I'm glad this is FUNNY to you!" She yelled angrily, pulling away from me. Suddenly anger began to boil in the pit of my stomach. She wasn't allowed to be angry at me. Scared of me? Yes.

In love with me? Yes.

WANTING me? YES!

But angry! I growled under my breath. No-one dared act like that to _me._

She wasn't behaving like my other victims would have in her situation…I didn't know if I liked it. She wasn't obeying me.

"Kelly..." I said her name threateningly. She didn't even flinch. She just glared.

"Come back here."

She turned completely and headed for her room. My heart leap strangely at her stubbornness but at the same time my hand twitched, reaching for the blade. I refrained. I would hurt her. But I couldn't do to much damage. She was still my puppet. I needed her in working order.

"KELLY! Don't you DARE ignore me!"

She threw away her last chance and kept walking. I shot forward and threw my fist at her forcibly. With a gasp she fell to the floor. I laughed and straddled her as she turned to face me. I quickly pinned her arms down, my anger disappeared and my blood boiled with a different emotion now that I was back in charge. Standing over her in such a… delectable way.

"You will not ignore me."

Fear flashed in her eyes and I felt a small groan of longing escape my lips. _fear_. She feared me. I leant down and slowly ran my tongue from the base of her neck up to her ear. Her breathing quickened and the desire returned. Those unfamiliar emotions returned. I wanted to do things to her that didn't involve a blade, or knife or… _uncomfortable_ pain. Kelly slowly raised her head and I pushed her back down, relishing in the crash her skull made with the floor. Her face screwed up in pain and I laughed, lowering myself over her so my lips brushed her cheek.

"Now, now sweets… you remember our promise. No answer. No kiss." I trailed a finger along her hand and then back around her wrist. "The rules still apply."

Kelly groaned and struggled under me, I pushed down on her arms harder; the intake of breath telling me it hurt her. Good.

"Mister J…" she trailed off. Her voice quieter then normal. The desire was burning so obviously in her face and I chuckled. She was in pain… just not the pain I was used to. I still delighted in watching her as she tried to raise her head again.

BANG

I pushed it back down again. The moment I did I began trailing kissed lightly up her neck. She groaned and my hands burned to touch her. I resisted the urge and kept them wrapped menacingly around her wrists.

"Just say yes… We both know it's the right answer."

"Hmm?" she breathed, distractedly and I laughed.

"My answer was no…obviously." I grinned. "Now say yes…"

Her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"Sweets…" My voice was husky but dangerous at the same time. It wasn't an offer. It was an order. She would do as I told her.

"Say it!" the threat was obvious. Fear flashed across her face.

"Yes." She answered. Her confession made me shiver. My puppet. My clown. _Mine. _

I laughed.

"Good girl."


	18. eighteen

_Authors note:__  
Thank you to everyone out there who has read my story so far. I apologize that it has taken me so long to update. To make up for all your waiting I have written a nice little lemon :) So…WARNING: Things will get pretty heated in this chapter. Reviews are adored. As always.  
- Love xxHarleyxx _

* * *

JOKER

I crushed my lips to hers running my tongue along her bottom lip. She closed her eyes and struggled against my grip trying to free her hands. I pulled away laughing at her weak attempts.  
"Uh, ah Kelly. You are going to do as you are told. And I am telling you to stop struggling."  
"But Mister. J-"  
My hand struck the side of her face forcibly and her head fell to the side as she grimaced at the pain.  
"No arguing. You will stop struggling and let me _do what I want to you_."  
Goosebumps rose on her skin and I grinned kissing her again. I forced my tongue between her lips so I could explore her mouth and she let out a moan. The sound made me shudder and I took both her hands in one of mine allowing the other to trail down her body and across her thigh. I clasped my hand tightly around the back of her knee and pulled her leg up. She didn't resist and pulled the other leg up wrapping them both around me. I continued kissing her, my tongue roughly massaging hers. I bit down on her lip and she moaned again, louder. I felt myself harden at the sound and ground my hips into hers, letting her feel what she had done to me. She gasped into my mouth and opened her eyes looking at me with fear. This scared her? I let out a laugh twirling a lock of hair between my fingers.  
"My little virgin. So… _unused._ Don't worry I'll _show_ you what to do."  
Her chest heaved wildly and she began chewing on her lip. The action made me grind into her again and her head fell back slightly as she held back a groan.  
"I dunno Mister.J…" I frowned freeing her hands.  
"Don't know what?!"  
"I-I'm scared." Her voice was a timid whisper and her eyes were gleaming with uncertainty. It threw me over the edge. I pulled her up in one swift movement and slammed her into the nearest wall pressing against her.  
"Good." I said and then my lips were on hers and her hands found my head and neck. She wrapped her tiny fingers through my hair tugging at it as her spare hand trailed around to my back. I pulled at her hair in return forcing her head against mine as I looked at her threateningly.  
"I'm the one in charge here, sweets." I whispered. "I control you!"  
She nodded slightly and her grip on my hair loosened. I chuckled.  
"Say it."  
"Say what?"  
I knocked her head back into the wall.  
"Say you are mine."  
"I'm yours. And I always will be."  
"That's right."

KELLY

"That's right."  
The moment our lips touched my mind blanked. I didn't care where I was or what was happening around me, all I cared about was Mister J. All I could think about was his actions. What he was doing to me… I trembled and he laughed running his hand down my side. He trailed the top of my jeans before his hands suddenly disappeared behind me. He lifted me to his hips and I quickly wrapped my legs around him as he held me tightly against him. He began to walk kicking things out of his way as he did so. I didn't care where he was going, I just kept kissing him. Just as I went to grab his shoulders he fell forward and we collided with my bed. He instantly grabbed my jeans struggling to pull them down . I lifted myself up helping him to get them off and giggled as he threw them aside. He pulled off his own jacket, tie and vest before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. I watched eagerly my eyes trailing his shaped chest as the blouse joined my jeans. He sat up completely straddling me as he pulled my shirt over my head.  
"The bra too." He ordered and my heart skipped a beat. I took a deep breath and unclasped it throwing it aside as he stared at me hungrily. He let out a growl and began kissing my neck my shoulder and then my breast. I moaned loudly and instinctively bucked my hips against his. He laughed pushing me down painfully as he licked my nipple.  
"Someone's eager…" he teased and I shook my head my desire building. He trailed kisses down my stomach as his large hands massaged my breasts. When he reached my underwear he chuckled against the fabric.  
"So wet, sweets." He growled pulling his blade from his pocket. He ran it across the flimsy underwear, tearing it with one sweep. It fell aside and he ran the blunt side across my slit. I moaned at the contact, lifting my hips for more.  
"You like that Kelly?"  
"Yes! Yes Mister J!"  
He placed the blade to his side and his tongue skilfully massaged my swollen clit as his hands came down to hold my hips still.  
"That…feels…so good." I moaned louder and louder as the pressure began to build and finally screamed shaking as my body climaxed. Mister J pulled his pants off and my eyes widened as I stared at the bulge in his black and yellow batman boxers. It was huge. I gulped involuntarily and Mister J's eyes sparkled as he took in my returned fear.  
"It won't hurt…much." He assured me with a teasing smile. I nodded and slid his boxers over his legs licking my lips as I stared at him completely naked and exposed. I pushed him onto his knees and lowered my head, locking my eyes with his as I lightly kissed his tip. He smiled at me and I licked him from top to bottom before taking him in my mouth. He moaned and wrapped his hands around my head, thrusting into my mouth forcefully. He hit the back of my throat and I coughed, he laughed and kept going building speed until he finally exploded. I swallowed every drop before I was pushed back onto the bed. He abruptly thrust a finger into me, muffling me with his lips, crushing them into mine. He added a second finger and pounded into me.  
"Mister.J…." I sighed into his mouth. He pulled his fingers out and brushed his tip against me. I gasped.  
"Ready, sweets?" he grinned and then pushed himself into me fully. I let out a scream. He remained still for a second, allowing me to get used to his size before he began to thrust in and out slowly. It hurt, at first, but the pleasure began to build. I met every one of his thrusts, the both of us moaning loudly as the rhythm increased.  
"More…Mister.J…please…" I panted and he pushed into my harder.  
"Beg for it, Kelly."  
"Please, Mister J. I need more! Please…"  
He suddenly pulled out of me and with one strong arm turned me over. He pulled my hips toward him and thrust into me from behind. The new angle allowed him to push into me deeper, hitting my G-spot as I cried out.  
"Uhhh.. I think I'm…going to come!"  
His hand wrapped around me and he began massaging my clit as he ground into me faster.  
"Ungh... Come for me sweets" He lowered his head, whispering in my ear. "Scream for Daddy."  
I cried out shaking as I rode my orgasm. Mister J thrust into me a final time before he emptied himself inside me. The two of us collapsed gasping for breath as we slumped on the bed. Mister. J pulled me against him, throwing a blanket over us as I closed my eyes. I was exhausted.  
"_My _little girl…"  
He began to hum the circus theme song and I drifted to sleep with his voice in my ear.


	19. nineteen

JOKER

I opened my eyes with a yawn and stared through the darkened room. I leant over the edge of the bed picking up my pants and slipping them on.  
"Kelly" I whispered poking the sleeping girl in the side. "Kelly!"  
She stirred and opened her eyes smiling up at me.  
"'Morning Mister.J"  
"It's not morning."  
She glanced at the clock and frowned.  
"4am?"  
"I have some business to attend to. But we need to have a little chat before I head off. Kay?"  
She snuggled closer to me wrapping her arms around my bare chest.  
"Whatever you want Mister.J. What's up?"  
"I wanna make you my gal." Her face brightened and I rolled my eyes uninterestedly.  
"Like a girlfriend?"  
"Kinda. Look, I want you as my sidekick. My partner. My cohort. Got it?"  
She smiled up at me nodding her head wildly as she hugged me tighter.  
"I don't care what you call it. I'd love to!" I pushed her away and sat up.  
"Being my sidekick has a few… expectations."  
"Like what."  
"You do as I say, when I say it. No questions asked."  
She remained silent for a moment, off in her own little world. I assumed she remembered last night as she grinned, ran a hand subconsciously over her leg and nodded.  
"I will."  
"You will be taking up my profession."  
"Done."  
I smiled at her kissing her lightly on the forehead. She didn't even have to think about that answer. She was learning.  
"No arguments? I'm impressed."  
"Why. It's just work- Wait!" her face paled and her mouth fell open slightly. "You don't mean? You want me to? Oh Mister.J… I can't do that!"  
I clenched my fist. Scratch that last thought. _The annoying little minx…_  
"Kelly, you're my girl now. That means you do as I want you to!"  
"But I can't kill people! Or…or make bombs or rob banks!"  
"I'll teach you. I'm sure you agree that my _teaching_ last night was incredible. It won't be a problem."  
Her cheeks flushed red.  
"It was pretty – um – amazing." She giggled slightly. "But this is different. Killing innocent people."  
I slammed my hand down on the bed furiously before I turned around to face her. She was my puppet she WOULD do what I wanted her to. I took a calming breath before I clasped her hands in mine, looking her dead in the eye.  
"Kelly. Remember that man at the club all those years ago? Remember what he wanted to do to you?"  
She shuddered.  
"Yes."  
"And what did you do to him."  
"I – I killed him."  
"Yes you did. Now think about that other man the one I saved you from. He was going to do the same thing. If you could have done something to him what would you have done?"  
She glanced away for only a moment before her eyebrows creased and her lips pursed angrily.  
"I would have killed him, too."  
"Good girl."  
I freed her hands and stood up pacing in front of the bed.  
"Here's the thing, sweets. Life is a big, cruel joke. It likes to laugh at us and make every day miserable. It threw those two men at you and it…" I trailed off as painfully memories flashed through my mind. I took a deep breath and continued.  
"It threw a lot of bullshit at me too. The only way you can truly survive life is to laugh back! Throw all those bad things back in its face! That's why I do what I do!"  
Her brow furrowed and she tilted her head slightly to the side.  
"So, everything you do is kind of like revenge for the things that have happened to you?"  
I shrugged. If that's what she thought then whatever…  
"Exactly sweets! Now you're getting it. You see I want you as my partner because, I love you for one, and-" I stopped. Why had I just said that? WHY had I just told the girl I lo-lov…EUGH! I threw my fist into the wall and Kelly jumped looking at me with a worried expression.  
"Mister J?"  
I turned on her my eyes blazing. I couldn't keep denying it. Sure she was my puppet; I owned her and would control her. But I had _feelings_ for her. I _cared_ about her. I jumped onto the bed straddling Kelly and wrapping my arms tightly around her throat. She froze. I stared at her for a while looking into her bright eyes as my hands shook around her tiny neck. I could kill her. Right now. And I wouldn't have to worry about _caring for someone. _But if I did my progress would be lost. I'd have nothing to show off to Batsy and…I'd miss her. I groaned loudly and pushed her head back into the pillow before I stood up again. I'd deal with the feelings later. I had somewhere to be.  
"I want you as my partner for…that reason…and because you get me. You know me and you know what kind of stuff life can throw at you. You've been down the dark end and you made it out alive because you _killed_ for it. So this is the deal. You're going to work with me, help get _revenge_ for me and for you. Kill as many men as you want. Deep down they're all like those other two. You'll just be saving another girl from going through what you did."  
Kelly's eyes lit up with realization.  
"That's kind of true."  
"Of course it's true! Ya know what else, sweets? You'll be getting revenge for all those poor little women who suffered like you. But were to scared and too weak to fight back. You want to prove to the world that you're not weak, don't you Kelly?"  
"No one should go through what I went through. No. I'm not weak..."  
I let out a laugh and knelt down beside the bed grabbing Kelly's chin as I forced her to look at me.  
"Everyone has a bad side Kelly. No one's perfect. We all have the ability to kill or rape or steal. So why not stop people before they do something bad? Prove life wrong."  
A smile crept over her face and her eyes burnt with determination.  
"I think I get the joke…life laughs at us by being cruel. Everyone is on side with life…so we should leave them laughing."  
I punched her lightly on the arm as I grabbed my jacket and stood up.  
"Exactly, sweets. Be cruel, do what you want. Shove it in life's face."  
I winked at Kelly as she gave me a final smile before laying back against her pillow, drifting off to sleep. I allowed myself to look at her. Her peaceful face. The rhythm as her body rose and fell with every calm breath. _She was beautiful…_


	20. Twenty

JOKER

I laughed, joy bubbling in the pit of my stomach as T_he Batman_ raced his clearly exaggerating for something, batmobile down the street after us.  
"Step on it sweets!"  
"Whatever you say, Mister J!"

Kelly rammed her foot down on the accelerator, her gloved hand shifting the gear and skilfully swerving the wheel, taking us flying around the corner. We crashed into the side of a new mercedes. Convertible. The couple inside being thrown about wildly before coming to a stop. The four of us looked at each other. The couple, furious at first, lost their nerve when they looked at _me._ Of course they did! I was _terrifying. _

"You really should watch where you're driving..." I said darkly, the woman trembling as I stared into her grey eyes. "You ruined my gal's car!"  
Kelly pouted out her bottom lip, quickly glancing over her shoulder at the oncoming Batman.  
"I think that diamond ring will make up for it, Mister J."  
I laughed. Running from a robbery and the _little minx_ still wanted more. I kissed her lightly on the forehead before pushing her roughly back in her seat, leaning over her with a freshly pulled grenade now in my hand. The couple screamed.  
"Give me the ring, apologise for your recklace driving and I'll let you get out of here..."  
The woman, trying to hide her spoilt expression, pulled off the rock and threw it at Kelly.

"We're sorry!"Her husband stuttered and Kelly nodded. She slid the ring onto her hand the thing too big to fit her tiny fingers. She shrugged.  
"I'll get it fitted!"She let out a laugh and I threw the grenade behind us, the explosion knocking Batsy off course as a cloud of smoke filled the air. With a loud cheer Kelly reversed the car, revved the engine and took off as the Batman rounded the corner. Cute little thing had come a long way in the past few months...  
She was a fast learner. And Batman couldn't stand it. I would never forget the look - th_at look! HAhaHAha - _the first time he saw her. The two of us panting, beaten, bleeding. A ticking Joker bomb in my hand and a bat-shaped throwing blade in his. We stared at each other and I had grinned whistling.  
"Oh Kelly..." The bat had stiffened then, his muscles tense. He didn't like what was coming. And then there she was. Skipping out from behind the warehouse crates, her costume clinging to her pretty little frame, that skirt of hers swinging with her hips. The hair, the makeup, - everything perfect. His mouth had fallen open - _haHAhaHa- _fallen open! And Batsy stared at her like a little lost boy.  
"What's the joke this time Joker? Her family's lives if she didn't dress up like you and play your sick game?" His voice was dark, darker then usual. He had been furious. I hadn't targeted _innocent little girls_ before now.  
"What game, Batsy? Kell-Bell over here is my new partner in crime!"  
She had leapt on me wrapping her arms around my waist as she looked up at me with every ounce of respect she had when we'd first met. She'd exaggerated the whole thing just the right way and he'd snapped. Batsy snapped! Threw the blade, to angry to aim properly. Missing, before he dove on the two of us pulling her away and holding her by the neck of her costume as I had stood up, bomb still ticking.  
"Careful with my _puppet_ Bats. She's more breakable then I am."  
"Puppet?" He'd looked at her, eyes pleading. "Is the Joker threatening you? Is he forcing you to do this? You don't have to listen to him. I can help you!"  
And then - the precious little thing - had spat in his face. Gathered up a heaping, helping of spit and hocked it right in his eye. He'd stumbled back and she'd laughed. Her laugh mocking, full of excitement. Batsy knew then that he'd lost one of his beloved citizens.  
"I can get you help! He's just using you, and when he's finished. You'll end up dead. You don't want to be a part of this!"  
"You don't know anything bats! He's right! About everything! About Gotham, about you, about the world! It's all a big. fat. Joke!"His eyes flashed when she'd said those words. Crushing his moral filled soul. And then she'd jumped back taking the bomb from me. She'd kissed the top of it and threw it at him. Caught off guard he found the bomb suddenly in his hands and looked up to see the two of us running away. Then blam! Boom! KABLOWEE!

I didn't know how Batsy had got out of that one!

I turned in my seat, sticking my tongue out at the bat as he rammed the back of our car. I let out a laugh and he rammed us again, Kelly panicking as she tried to speed up. I raised my hands above her head, moving my fingers as a puppet-master would to their puppet. I could practically hear _Batsy's_ growl. He thought he could save her. Still believed in the good of the people in Gotham. I flipped him off, throwing my arm over Kelly's seat. Her tongue stuck out between her teeth and her brow furrowed in the cute expression she made when she was concentrating just a little too hard. I was a genius. An incredible, handsome, unbelievable genius. I couldn't believe I'd ever doubted her...Ever doubted myself! She'd turned out to be the best damn thing I'd done. Ever. And Bats would never get over this one! One of his own, stripped down and made the punch-line of my very best joke. It was delicious.  
I laughed furiously as we raced away from the batmobile, tomorrow's plan already in mind.  
It was time we caused a little havoc at rich boy Wayne's house. Give little Brucey something to cry about. Test his male instincts against my little minx... Tomorrow we'd play.

* * *

KELLY

I glanced at him as he laughed to himself, his eyes twinkling in the way I'd grown to love so much. I don't know why I'd ever doubted him. Ever doubted myself! He was the best damn thing I could have ever done. I finally had an artwork, something truly magnificent. Never ending. Always changing. I finally understood the joke! Really understood what Mister J. MY Joker was all about. And I loved it! I didn't care what Batsy said. What Gotham said. I wasn't just a little girl, warped by the Joker. I wasn't his puppet! And I certaintly wasn't just a joke! I'd been the one to change him! The first person to treat him like a person, and in return, I was given the truth. The reality of the world and everything in it. And man did it feel good to finally start living! As the batcar dissapeared into the distance I leant back, cranked the radio and let out a content sigh, weighing the new rock on my hand. Today had been a good day. And with Mister. J at my side, I was sure tomorrow would be better. It didn't matter what we did. I was content. Loving. Playing. Laughing. Doing what we wanted. Showing them how wrong they all were! It would never end. We we're unstoppable.

* * *

_Annnd that's the end of it! I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed this fic. And I especially want to thank those who have stuck with it from the very beginning! You're all little troopers and I'll love you forever for it! Your reviews inspired me and continue to inspire me to write! The advice and comments have definitely been more helpful then I could have asked for! If you're after another tasty little Joker treat, check out the fic I'm currently writing. Based on TDK Joker and another OC. A little darker. Little creepier. But, hey? Who doesn't want dark and creepy? We're all Joker fans here! _

_Catch ya next time. _

_Love  
xxHarleyxx _


End file.
